


The Ostara Party

by valkyriewarcry



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bullying, Caning, Domestic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Peer Pressure, Punishment, Sabrina is sexually confused by Nick Scratch, Sabrina is sexually confused by the Weird Sisters, Spanking, Spellman family dynamics, Spin the Bottle, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Witch hijinks, mouth soaping, punishment spanking, teen antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Sabrina and the Weird Sisters throw a wild, witchy party at the mortuary. When Hilda comes home first, she mistakenly helps them cover it up. However, everyone is in trouble when Zelda finds out the next day.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alybrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybrat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455211) by [alybrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybrat/pseuds/alybrat). 



> This will be two chapters! Thank you to alybrat for the fun prompt. My imagination ran away from me on this one, so I hope y’all enjoy the teen hijinks in this chapter before Zelda gets her hands on these girls next.
> 
> Obvious warning for the spanking of a minor by a guardian.

Sabrina and the Weird Sisters had settled into a detente - maybe even something bordering on friendship. Zelda was inherently suspicious any time the foursome were together, especially in her home, since they seemed to attract trouble and mischief. 

 

She reluctantly agreed to let Sabrina invite the sisters ‘round for a sleepover on the Friday night leading up to the Ostara celebration with the Church of Night. 

 

Zelda reclined on the western-facing porch that Friday evening, soaking up the last of the winter sun’s rays. Just yesterday, while deep conditioning her hair, she’d found a single gray strand - either her body was beginning to betray her age or the stress induced by Sabrina’s antics was catching up to her. Hilda prescribed a treatment of essential oils and sunlight, so here she was, tilting her sunlight reflector under her chin to bring some color to her cheeks and saturate her hair in the light of spring’s promise. 

 

The wind picked up suddenly, whistling through the treeline and blowing the empty rocker next to her back and forth. 

 

“Such teenage melodramatics,” Zelda muttered as she slipped her sunglasses up to the crown of her head. As three figures walked towards her she said, “Hello, girls. Sabrina is awaiting your arrival in her bedroom. I’m sure Hilda will try to fill you to the brim with snacks if you’re hungry.”

 

“Hello, Sister Spellman,” the Weird Sisters greeted in that off-putting, monotonous tone they all shared. 

 

Before they could cross the threshold into her home, Zelda called out, “Oh, girls, do try to behave yourselves tonight. Sabrina is being entrusted to look after the house while the rest of us attend to business outside the home. Surely you three won’t disappoint me  _ again _ .” 

 

It was a solemn warning, and a rather unfair one on her part, but she relished the way their smug faces dropped for half a second before they beamed right back at her with their saccharine smiles over painted lips. 

 

“Of course not, Sister Spellman,” Prudence began.

 

“We wouldn’t dream of causing any mischief,” Agatha continued.

 

“Especially not while you’re away,” Dorcas finished. 

 

Of course, Zelda suspected the three hellions were crossing their fingers behind their backs while they lied to her face. With one last look of glinting danger in her eyes, she glared at each girl for a moment before indicating they were free to enter the house. 

 

“Dear Satan, why do I agree to Sabrina’s every whim?” She asked herself as she dropped her sunglasses back over her eyes and settled into her chair once more. 

 

* * *

 

“Behave yourselves,” Zelda ordered as she was bundling herself to leave the house that evening. With the sun fully beyond the horizon, a winter chill overtook the night, so Zelda draped her fox fur elegantly over her shoulders and tugged on her leather gloves. 

 

“Yes, Auntie. You and Ambrose have a good time setting up the Ostara festival!” Sabrina breezed past her affirmation and ushered Zelda and Ambrose out the door rather too quickly for Zelda’s taste. 

 

She shot a suspicious look at Ambrose as they made for the treeline, where they could safely teleport to the Academy.

 

“She didn’t put you up to anything, did she?” 

 

“Auntie, I’m wounded you would even ask such a thing,” Ambrose replied. 

 

Zelda pursed her lips but accepted the answer. Surely Sabrina could look after herself and her friends for a few hours at home alone.

 

* * *

 

“Good night, girls!” Hilda said enthusiastically, unable to conceal her excited smile as she pulled on a hat and coat. 

 

“Have a fun date, Auntie Hilda,” Sabrina said as she embraced her aunt and pecked her with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Thank you, dear. Have a nice time with your friends.”

 

And just like that, all the adults were out of the house. After Sabrina shut the door, she did a silent dance of victory. The night was off to a perfect start. 

 

“This is going to work,” she mumbled to herself as she went back upstairs to let the Weird Sisters know the plan was on schedule. 

 

* * *

 

Sabrina discovered the three girls in her bathroom, where they were applying dazzling eye makeup in front of the mirror. They had changed into much flashier outfits than the ones they had arrived in, with fishnets and heeled boots on, too. Her eyes darted to their bare midriffs, suddenly becoming self-conscious of her casual, lounging clothes.

 

Prudence saw what she was doing and turned to sweep her eyes up and down Sabrina’s outfit with an unimpressed look. 

 

“Is that what you’re wearing tonight? Are mortals so boring that they don’t dress up for parties?” She teased with a little bite in her smooth voice. 

 

Sabrina blushed. 

 

“No, I just haven’t had a chance to switch clothes yet,” she bluffed. 

 

After she gathered her wits, Sabrina took a deep breath before thinking deeply about what kind of party attire she had in her closet. When she vividly pictured the outfit in her mind, she spun on one foot for a full turn, magically changing into her party clothes. 

 

“That’s better than the drivel you had on a moment ago, I suppose,” Prudence drawled before ignoring Sabrina in favor of touching up her perfect eyebrows. 

 

Sabrina swore she saw Dorcas give her a small, approving smile in the mirror, but the look passed quickly. 

 

Not wanting to cake on more makeup, Sabrina swiped another coat of lipstick over her lips and brushed her hair. 

 

Then, she retreated downstairs to stash the beer Luke Chalfant had bought them in the fridge. Sabrina dashed to Ambrose’s room first to grab the hidden case of PBR. A few days ago, she had asked her cousin if he would be able to buy her some alcohol - for personal use at home, she claimed. So technically, she hadn’t lied to Ambrose. It would be her beer, and she would use it at home by sharing it with party guests.

 

Ambrose balked at the idea, not wanting to risk violating the terms of his house arrest. However, Sabrina was rather adamant that she find some way to access a stash of alcohol, so after she dropped hints that she would take some liquor from Zelda’s stores, Ambrose dissuaded her from that terrible idea by offering to talk to Luke about the favor. 

 

She’d led him like a spider into her web, since Ambrose was able to convince his boyfriend to buy her a 32-can case of beer. She figured about 5 or 6 other witches would show up tonight, since she compromised with the Weird Sisters about the size of the party. Naively, she lowballed the amount of alcohol 10 teenagers could consume. 

 

Once Sabrina placed the beer in the kitchen fridge to cool down, she raided the shelves in the refrigerator for leftovers. She transfigured that food into snack food, since she could easily fib and say she and the sisters had eaten more late at night if they were questioned about its disappearance.

 

When she was in the front room plugging an old ipod into the stereo, Sabrina smiled to herself at how well she was pulling this off, with magic no less. She felt on top of the world when the Weird Sisters came downstairs and seemed to approve of the music choice. 

 

About a minute later, guests started to filter into the house. The mood in the house was rather the opposite of how people acted when they normally entered the mortuary. Mostly, the Spellmans took no personal visitors, only opening up select portions of their home to outsiders for funeral arrangements or services. Now, the teen witches and warlocks who came into the house filled the oddly shaped rooms with an upbeat spirit and loud voices. 

 

“Sabrina, where is the alcohol?” Prudence demanded, appearing at Sabrina’s side seemingly out of nowhere. 

 

Sabrina rolled her eyes but led Prudence to the kitchen.

 

“I put it in the fridge. See?” Sabrina pointed out.

 

Prudence turned to Sabrina, scrutinizing her with a judgy expression.

 

“Beer? What are we? Mindless football players? Don’t you have any vodka or gin or anything civilized?” 

 

“Where do you think I would be able to get liquor like that?” Sabrina questioned.

 

“The Dark Lord encourages indulgence. Surely your aunts are women of good taste,” Prudence said, insinuating an uncomfortable act of stealing.

 

True, if Aunt Zelda were home and it had been a regular Friday night at home with the family, Sabrina might have been granted permission to have a drink or two. Especially if the Spellmans were playing board games together or practicing certain dark rituals which required imbibing. But when all adults were out of the house, Sabrina decided that drinking from their supply of liquor without their blessing counted solidly as stealing. That was the entire reason she had asked her cousin to help her get her own beer!

 

Prudence didn’t back down from the level stare with which she pierced Sabrina. It made Sabrina feel small and unappreciated.

 

“I already agreed to host this party and let you make the guest list, even after I told you how risky it is to have people here without anyone else home,” Sabrina explained.

 

“Excuses, excuses. If you host, you’re expected to provide everybody with enough juice to make sure they have a good time.” Prudence stated it like it was obvious. 

 

Sabrina stood in front of Prudence silently for a moment, debating with herself about whether or not she would chance nicking a bottle or two from the liquor cabinet a room over. 

 

“People are going to leave if we don’t give them anything to drink, Spellman. Either you get out the good stuff, or this party will be a colossal failure, and it will be all your fault.”

 

Shit. Now she didn’t really have a choice at all. If she wanted this night to go off without a hitch to bolster her reputation at the Academy, Sabrina had to open a bottle of something stronger than beer.

 

“Ok, fine, I’ll go get some soda and liquor,” Sabrina conceded.

 

At the good news, Prudence cracked a dashing smile. Her septum ring caught the light in the kitchen and sparkled. A funny feeling resembling attraction bubbled in Sabrina’s belly, but she tried to push down how good she felt winning a look like that from her frenemy. 

 

“Perfect. I’ll conjure some cups,” Prudence said, as if to move Sabrina along.

* * *

 

 

About an hour later, Sabrina was feeling a little foggy but fired up with energy. Ultimately, she bypassed the lock on Zelda’s liquor cabinet with the combined powers of Agatha, Dorcas, and herself, and she retrieved a cheaper looking bottle of vodka, one and a half bottles of rum, and a small bottle of gin. Sabrina brought out some mixers from the pantry, which earned her a few cheers and whoops from the party guests.

 

She took a shot with the Weird Sisters and sipped on a spiked pineapple juice until she was sweetly buzzed. 

 

More and more witches and warlocks had filtered through the house, to Sabrina’s shock. (Or maybe, deep down, she expected the Weird Sisters to renege on their deal of a  _ small _ party at the Spellman residence.) When the atmosphere was livening up and the alcohol started flowing, Sabrina cast a quick warding spell on the upstairs and asked Salem to guard the staircase. She wasn’t stupid enough to risk anyone trashing the second or third floors.

 

“This is suuuuuuuch a great party, Sabrina,” Dorcas slurred as she turned a corner and leaned against it for support. The redhead was already quite wasted, which didn’t seem to phase her sisters. “The blacklight room was a major surprise.”

 

“What blacklight room? I don’t have a blacklight room…” Sabrina trailed off worriedly.

 

Her heart rate picked up as she walked quickly to the center hallway, trying to gauge which room Dorcas was talking about. If witches were fiddling with the conditions of the house, Sabrina could land in hot water with her aunties when she inevitably forgot to alter them back before bed tonight. 

 

When she spotted an office with flashing strobe lights and a blacklight disco ball, Sabrina rushed inside. 

 

“Hey, who put this disco ball in here? Undo it, right now!” Sabrina yelled, trying to project her voice over the loud electronic trance music playing over a portable speaker. 

 

No one answered her. In fact, a few people standing near her just kept on dancing like they didn’t want to acknowledge her at all.

 

“Fine. I’ll make it impossible for you to ignore me,” Sabrina said. 

 

She located the portable speaker and punched the Off button. The music abruptly cut off, and someone boo’ed at her. Sabrina turned to glare at the warlock, and he shut up at her withering stare. 

 

Not knowing how to vanish the disco ball, Sabrina opted for transfiguring it into a chandelier instead, since that would be easier to explain later. Her hope of getting away with this party undetected was slowly dwindling at this point. She was focused on damage control now. 

 

This was supposed to be a fun night spent with new friends, but Sabrina was starting to feel the stress and pressure to get this right and mitigate disaster. 

 

Sabrina circled back to the kitchen after sealing the office door shut. She needed another drink to relax her nerves. 

 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Sabrina was flabbergasted at the sight of Agatha at the counter, making half a dozen gin and tonics.

 

Agatha disregarded her alarmed tone and lazily sprinkled mint leaves into the crystal tumblers. 

 

“The mint or the glasses?” She asked.

 

“Both. Either,” Sabrina responded.

 

“I found the mint in the green room, and the crystal in the third cabinet on the opposite wall,” Agatha said, as if she didn’t see a problem rummaging through someone else’s belongings. 

 

“You can’t take things without asking me. We have to be careful not to disturb anything in the house that might draw attention later when my aunts are home.” Sabrina was exasperated at this point, not understanding why the sisters were so heaven-bent on having everything in their direct control, with no concern for anyone else’s opinion.

 

“Don’t worry, Sabrina, I’ll make you one, too,” Agatha offered.

 

Sabrina accepted a drink from Agatha, taking a big gulp immediately.

 

“Sister, hurry up with the drinks! We’re about to play a fun game,” Prudence called from the hallway.

 

“Coming, Prudence!” Agatha wiggled her fingers at the tumblers, charming them to float along behind her as she went into another room. “Come play with us, Sabrina!”

 

A half dozen witches and warlocks were sitting on the floor of the puzzle room, eagerly watching Prudence as she shuffled a deck of cards.

 

“What are we playing?” Sabrina inquired. 

 

“Strip poker,” a deep voice said.

 

Sabrina looked over, surprised to see Nicholas Scratch in the circle, since she hadn’t seen him come into the house earlier.

 

“Nick, I didn’t realize you were here,” Sabrina said, fumbling over her words in tipsy excitement.

 

The Weird Sisters snickered at her flustered state, since her crush on the warlock was obvious. 

 

“Nicky can’t wait to get you in your undergarments, Sabrina,” Prudence teased.

 

Nick didn’t comment, but Sabrina glared at Prudence, not appreciating it.

 

“We don’t have to play strip poker. There are plenty of other games that are just as fun, Prue,” Nick finally said, and Sabrina was grateful for the out.

 

The only person who had seen her in her underclothes was Harvey, and Sabrina liked to protect her modesty. 

 

As Sabrina sat down - next to Nick - she racked her brain for alternatives. She wasn’t against things heating up a little bit. She just didn’t want a bunch of naked teenagers in her aunts’ house.

 

“What about spin the bottle?” Sabrina suggested.

 

Prudence narrowed her eyes at Sabrina and kept making a show of shuffling cards.

 

“What in Hell’s name is that?” She asked.

 

Now, Sabrina let out a little laugh. Of course her witchy friends wouldn’t know about spin the bottle - it was far too tame a game for their kind.

 

She patiently explained how the game worked, and most of the people in the circle seemed receptive, if not excited to try a new game.

 

“And you have to kiss the person no matter what? Same sex, ex-lover, whatever?” Nick clarified, his wide smile coating his words with enthusiasm.

 

“Yep,” Sabrina said.

 

“It sounds awfully tame, but if that’s what you really want…” Prudence snapped the fingers in her free hand to vanish the deck of cards and conjure an empty vodka bottle. “I’ll go first.” 

 

She made a show of whipping the bottle around very fast, trailing her eyes over all the players as the bottle took its time coming to a stop. When the bottle pointed at Nick, she smirked. Prudence crawled through the center of the circle on all fours, trying to exude sexy confidence.

 

“I hope you’ve missed me, Nicky,” she whispered when she was face to face with him. 

 

She wrapped a hand in his short, black hair before initiating a smoldering kiss. Neither teen pulled back quickly. Instead, they both tried to overpower the other with their lips, even exchanging nips of teeth. After what seemed like an eternity to Sabrina, who was reluctantly watching with burgeoning jealousy, they pulled apart, panting.

 

Sabrina looked away, trying to get a hold on her emotions. She didn’t want Prudence to see how much the game was affecting her. 

 

The teens proceeded with the game, with most spins resulting in quick kisses and giggles, until it was Sabrina’s turn to spin.

 

_ Please don’t land on Prudence _ , she begged, biting her lip when the bottle slowed down. 

 

Mercifully, the bottle pointed at Dorcas. Sabrina scooted over to the girl, noticing she was still drunk but had slowed down with her drink intake. Dorcas smiled at her shyly, allowing Sabrina to take the lead as they kissed. 

 

Sabrina had never kissed a girl before, since she was fairly certain she was heterosexual, but Dorcas’s lips were very soft against her own. The girl tasted like cherry lip balm, mediocre vodka, and pineapple juice. Sabrina traced her tongue over Dorcas’s lips before she pulled back, feeling an endorphin rush creeping into her head. She closed her eyes as the world tilted for a second.

 

“That was hot,” Nick commented, bringing Sabrina back to drunken reality. 

 

She tried to play off her dizziness as she sat back in her place in the circle. Nick took his turn, with the bottle landing on a witch Sabrina didn’t know too well. Clearly Nick didn’t care much for her because he pecked her on the lips and ushered the warlock next to him to continue.

 

Sabrina frequently sipped on her gin and tonic, so that by the point the bottle returned to her hands, she was quite pleasantly drunk. When she kissed the warlock next to Nick - Jeremy? Jerome? Sabrina didn’t bother keeping up at this point - she pulled back with a goofy smile on her lips. It felt good to be pushed up against a boy, sharing heat and hormones and sexual energy. 

 

She reached for her glass, only to realize it was empty.

 

“Guess I’d better grab another drink!” She said quite loudly, gathering her strength to stand up with proper balance. 

 

“Easy there, Sabrina. Let me accompany you into the kitchen,” Nick said as he saw her stumble out of the room. 

 

He put his arm around her shoulder, and she nearly melted at the sensation. Nicholas Scratch was touching her…

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked. 

 

Sabrina realized she had been staring at his swoopy hair and strong brows, imagining she was running her hands all over his face and through his hair. It would be so easy to reach over and kiss him for real now.

 

Nick led them through the green room, where Sabrina knew they would be concealed from the other people in the house, so she abruptly stopped walking and turned Nick to face her. 

 

“You’re so...handsome, Nick, I could just…” she trailed off as she gave into her rush of fierce desire and pressed their lips together.

 

For a second, it seemed like he was going to pull away, but then he moved his hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek and jaw. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, trying to stoke the fire between them. 

 

They made out like that, hidden in the oppressive humidity and leafy cover of the green room, before Nick was the first to pull back. 

 

“We should...get you some water. We’re both pretty drunk,” he mumbled into her hair. 

 

She could just stay like this, wrapped around him like they were the only two people in the world, free of problems and witchcraft and mischief. But she sighed against his shoulder and allowed him to continue walking through the house to the kitchen.

 

When they made it to the kitchen, Sabrina saw a trio of warlocks standing around the island munching on snacks. One bag in particular caught her eyes.

 

“Oh no,” she muttered, dismayed to see the boys had raided the pantry and scarfed down most of Hilda’s homemade wagon wheels, which were Zelda’s favorite snack in the entire world. “Give me that! You can’t just take things that don’t belong to you, you animals!”

 

“Whoa, chill out, half-breed,” one of the boys teased, getting a laugh out of his buddies at the ugly nickname. 

 

Sabrina was seeing red. She reached out to shove the boy, but Nick held her back.

 

“Hey! Hey, it’s ok! We’re going to drink some water and calm down. You guys should go somewhere else,” he advised. 

 

Thankfully, the trio moved on without becoming aggressive. 

 

“Why are witches and warlocks so pushy?” She lamented as she leaned against the counter and put her head in her hands. Now her stomach was starting to churn a bit as she realized how drunk she was. 

 

“Those guys are human dumpsters, don’t worry about them.”

 

Nick handed her a cup of water, and she gulped it down with little poise. 

 

“Here, take mine, too,” he offered. 

 

She was halfway through the second glass when she heard the tell-tale sound of the front door creaking open. 

 

Time stood still for a moment before her ears zeroed in on the sound of Aunt Hilda’s shocked voice. 

 

“What the bloody hell is going on in here?! Sabrina!”

 

Sabrina almost choked, but she finished the water and took a calming breath to push herself into damage control mode. This wasn’t good at all. 

 

She chanced a look at the clock and saw it was half past eleven o’clock. Aunt Hilda’s date must have gone poorly, if the woman was back before the witching hour. 

 

“You might be the one in the Cain pit tonight, Sabrina,” Nick commented. 

 

“At least it’s not my Aunt Zelda home first.”

 

As Sabrina walked to her doom on the other side of the staircase in the entryway, Hilda had shucked her hat, coat, and gloves, and the petite woman was waving her hands frantically in a series of quick spells. 

 

“Anyone who’s not out of this house in the next minute will be put to work cleaning the mess you’ve all made!” Her aunt’s voice was booming with the help of a magnification spell. 

 

All at once, Sabrina heard the power metal from the other room halt its booming, the overhead lights flicked on in every room, and the atmospheric candles she had lit at the beginning of the night died out with a whoosh. 

 

Every witchy teen in the house stomped to the front door at once, and Sabrina had to grip the bannister tightly to avoid being swept into the stampede. 

 

After the crowd cleared out, Hilda glared at Sabrina in the silent entryway. 

 

“You, little miss, had better start explaining why I just walked into a rager in our home.”

 

Sabrina bit her lip and willed herself to disappear from view, to fade into the wood of the bannister, but Hilda repeated her question. 

 

“It was...we...just wanted some fun,” Sabrina struggled to form a coherent thought, since she was still drunk and had not come up with a contingency plan if she got caught. 

 

“Where are your friends?” Aunt Hilda asked hotly. 

 

Sabrina pointed into a random room and shrugged. 

 

“You seem out of sorts. Have you been drinking, little miss?”

 

Sabrina shrugged again and mumbled, “Just a few.”

 

Hilda seemed exasperated as she shook her head, her curls flouncing. 

 

“Into the kitchen with you, while I gather your friends,” Hilda ordered. 

 

“Am I in trouble?” Sabrina tried to play up her cuteness with a big pout, but Hilda wasn’t buying it. 

 

“Yes! I’ve had a night fit for the eighth circle of Hell, and then I come home to my underage niece throwing a wild, magical party. I’m beside myself, Sabrina!” 

 

Sabrina couldn’t keep the frown off her face as she staggered into the kitchen and took a seat on a barstool at the island. She felt very foolish and a touch scared as she waited for the Weird Sisters and her aunt to come into the room. 

 

Once Aunt Hilda had corralled the sisters and Sabrina around the island, she set a very full glass of water in front of each witch before speaking. 

 

Hot shame crept up to Sabrina’s cheeks as she recounted the steps in her scheme to get her aunts and Ambrose out of the house tonight. She purposefully neglected to mention unlocking Zelda’s liquor cabinet and nicking a few bottles. As Sabrina warped the truth, she tried to give the Weird Sisters compelling side-eye to strong arm them into going along with her story, and the girls seemed impressed with her fast-talking. 

 

“Were all four of you drinking tonight?” Hilda asked, looking like she was bracing herself for the answer. 

 

“Yep.” Sabrina popped the ‘p’ on the word, leaving her friends no choice but to agree. In her tipsy state, she had no qualms dragging them into trouble with her. The whole thing had been their idea, anyway. 

 

Hilda took a moment to catch each teen’s eyes, seemingly trying to assess how drunk they all were. In Sabrina’s drunken mindset, she could tell that Dorcas was still further gone than herself, if the way the redhead was propping herself up on one hand was any indication. The girl was nearly asleep. 

 

“I made gin and tonics,” Agatha remarked dreamily. Sabrina winced at the randomness of the girl’s comment. She seemed lost in a daydream. 

 

“And that’s all you made, isn’t it, Agatha?” Prudence hissed, trying to conceal how drunk Agatha was.

 

Her sister nodded proudly but didn’t speak again, thankfully. So Agatha was still plenty drunk, too. 

 

Prudence seemed to have her wits about her. Her entire air still felt fake to Sabrina, like she was putting up a major front to hide insecurities. But if the wall was still up, it meant Prudence wasn’t that drunk. 

 

Aunt Hilda was clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth, which Sabrina knew was a nervous habit - one that meant her auntie was deliberating her next move. 

 

“Alright. Prudence, Agatha, Dorcas...you three start cleaning this house and putting it back the way you found it. Sabrina and I need to continue this chat upstairs.”

 

“You expect us to clean the entire first floor without her help?” Prudence sassed.

 

Sabrina wanted to tell her frenemy to shut up before she made things worse for herself, but then a striking thought filtered through her drunken mind. The Weird Sisters looked so shocked and disgusted at the prospect of being assigned chores because they probably had never been given any chores up until this moment. Sabrina wasn’t entirely sure what their childhoods were like before their dark baptisms, now that she thought about it.

 

“Never mind your tone, young lady. She’ll be down soon enough to help you.”

 

Sabrina was still feeling too foggy to become concerned about being ordered upstairs. She figured she would get a more scathing lecture in her room, which was fine by her if that was the only punishment she would receive. 

* * *

 

 

Aunt Hilda kept a guiding hand on Sabrina’s shoulder as she pushed her to sit down on the bench at the foot of her bed. 

 

“You’ve really done it tonight, Sabrina. Stay put, so I can bring you a sobering potion. I think you should be clear headed for this next bit,” Hilda said. 

 

Sabrina just blinked up at her anxious aunt and sat quietly when the woman bustled down the hallway. Her stomach still didn’t feel totally right, but she focused on taking slow, even breaths through her nose. 

 

Rather suddenly, Aunt Hilda popped up in her line of vision again, which gave Sabrina a start. 

 

“Oh! I didn’t mean to startle you, love. Take this - it’ll bring you back to a solid state and it may just settle your stomach, too,” Hilda instructed as she pressed a slim vial of purple liquid into Sabrina’s hand. 

 

“Auntie, are you reading my mind?” Sabrina asked impulsively. She shook her head at how silly the question sounded to her own ears. 

 

“Of course not, silly girl. You wear your heart on your sleeve, is all.” 

 

Auntie Hilda patted Sabrina’s arm to settle the teen’s nerves. 

 

“Go on, Sabrina, take it,” she prompted again.

 

Sabrina had basically forgotten about the vial in her hand in her confused frame of mind. She swallowed the tangy potion in one gulp and shook her head in disgust at the bitter after taste. In a moment, she felt her stomach gurgle before she burped loudly. Thankfully, she covered her mouth halfway in reaction. The look of shock in her wide eyes must have tickled Hilda a little, since her aunt chuckled as she threw away the vial for Sabrina.

 

The weight of sobriety fell on Sabrina all at once. She felt like someone had just yanked her soul back into her body, tethered her down to earth as if she was previously at risk of floating away. Her head throbbed in waves for a solid minute before ceasing altogether. Her tongue felt thick and coarse in her dry mouth, and she suddenly became overheated. 

 

“How do you feel?” Hilda asked, regarding her with timid eyes.

 

“I’m not drunk anymore,” Sabrina said. Of that she was certain. 

 

“Good. Then up you get, naughty miss.”

 

“That’s it? You’re letting me go downstairs, now?” Sabrina asked in disbelief. 

 

A different kind of feeling settled in her stomach when Aunt Hilda shook her head emphatically. It was a familiar feeling of dread - the feeling of all the consequences of her mischief rushing up to meet her. 

 

“Absolutely not! You’re getting a smacked bottom before Zelda and Ambrose make their way home and find out about this fiasco! I can’t believe you would do something this big behind our backs: inviting a bunch of young witches into our house without permission, without adult supervision, and with rampant underage drinking, too!”

 

“But I’m allowed to have a few drinks at home!” Sabrina tried to reason. What a waste to sober up so quickly only to get ready for a spanking.

 

“No, you are not, in fact, allowed to drink whenever you want,” Hilda responded. 

 

“No one wrecked the house or broke anything, Auntie! And no one was driving or anything stupid like that.”

 

“I’ve had enough of your smart mouth. I know that whatever version of the truth you told me downstairs wasn’t all to the story, but I’ll get to that later. You are not allowed to drink without an adult at home, and you absolutely are not allowed to throw a party with alcohol  _ or _ without permission  _ or _ without adult supervision in the house. And I know you know that!”

 

Hilda was becoming visibly upset the more she lectured, with her brow knitting together and a disappointed frown taking over her mouth. She really let Sabrina have it now.

 

“And really, young lady? You think you were being safe tonight just because no one had to get into a vehicle to drive home? Because your friend, Dorcas, seemed completely sloshed downstairs! And you could barely hold a conversation before I gave you that potion! You’re young, Sabrina. It’s entirely too easy to overdo it in an atmosphere like the one you created tonight. You can’t be so naive, dear one. My point is that someone could’ve been hurt under our roof, while no adult was home to supervise, and a fair amount of alcohol was accessible. I trusted you to be alone tonight, Sabrina, but I didn’t trust anyone else to be in our home besides your three friends. And now I don’t even think I can trust you.”

 

“No, Aunt Hilda, please,” Sabrina begged. 

 

The worst part of being caught like this was that everything Aunt Hilda was saying was true, and Sabrina had known all of those things deep down before the party even started. 

 

“I’m so disappointed.” 

 

That statement, spoken so sadly from her aunt’s lips, brought tears to Sabrina’s eyes. She immediately stood up to allow her aunt to sit down, and she didn’t fight when the woman pulled her over her soft lap. 

 

Sabrina swiped at her eyes to clear her tears out of the way, but she couldn’t stop the steady flow. This night had slipped so far out of her control. Even though she was going along with Hilda’s punishment, she obeyed out of a need to get it out of the way, so her auntie wouldn’t be upset with her anymore. 

 

Aunt Hilda struggled with Sabrina’s tight skirt as she tried to push it up the girl’s hips. When she finally exposed her niece’s panties and tights, she wrestled the tights down to Sabrina’s ankles but left the panties up. 

 

As the first smack stung her backside, Sabrina pawed at the floor. She tensed in anticipation for the next swat. To her dismay, Aunt Hilda waited a few seconds in between smacks to ensure the sting of each one peaked and slipped away. That meant Sabrina was going to be over her auntie’s lap for a while. 

 

Several minutes passed with the smack of Hilda’s hand against her niece's backside as the only sound filling the room. Sabrina was starting to feel very warm and uncomfortable. 

 

Another minute later, she yelped and sniffled as Aunt Hilda spanked her sit spots, which were not afforded the thin layer of protection her underwear provided to her ass. 

 

“Owwwww,” she groaned quietly as Hilda spanked the same spot three times in a row before giving the other cheek the same treatment. 

 

Sabrina’s feet danced reflexively, but the spanks weren’t hard enough to make her kick. 

 

“Yes, it hurts. You deserve every smack, naughty miss.”

 

She sniffled more at her aunt’s harsh words. 

 

“I’m sorry, Auntie. I didn’t want to make you mad.”

 

“Darling, I’m not mad. I just want to know why you thought you could away with throwing a wild party in our house.” 

 

Hilda spanked harder, eliciting more yelps from Sabrina. Nerves swirled in her tummy as her aunt shifted her body forward to better access Sabrina’s sit spots and thighs. As swats landed hotly on her bottom and legs, Sabrina squirmed frantically, but her efforts failed, since Aunt Hilda’s hand connected over and over. Sabrina stopped bothering to wipe her tears away now. 

 

“We wanted to let loose,” Sabrina said, though her voice weakened as she spoke. 

 

Her crying forced a sob up through her chest, mostly out of pain. Sure, she felt guilty that Aunt Hilda had walked in on such a mess in their house, but Sabrina didn’t regret throwing a party. The only thing she would do differently was stand up to Prudence about how much alcohol she was comfortable taking from her aunties. If people hadn’t gotten so drunk, Sabrina probably wouldn’t be in as much trouble right now. Oh, and she would also make sure Aunt Hilda had a better date next time. 

 

Even though the party planning and the beginning of the party had been stressful, Sabrina ended up having a great time. But she was having a decidedly horrible time now, since she was being spanked to tears over Hilda’s knee.

 

“I know you wanted to have a bit of fun. That’s what being a teenager is all about, isn’t it? You never do anything halfway,” Hilda remarked.

 

Sabrina couldn’t respond. Aunt Hilda had not slowed down or lightened her spanks - not even when she heard Sabrina start to openly sob. The pain was consuming her, and she foolishly reached a hand back to cover her burning ass. Her aunt tutted and pinned her wrist against her back. 

 

“I wish you wouldn’t break so many of our rules all the time, love. Zelda and I put them in place to protect your best interests, I promise, not to squash down your curiousity or individuality.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina repeated, doing her best to inflect something resembling genuine remorse into her tone. She needed this to be over with soon - she was so tired and sore.

 

Aunt Hilda must have heard sincerity because she dialed back the force of her smacks. One last round of spanks stung Sabrina’s hot backside, which made her fully kick her legs a few times as she continued to sob. 

 

“This had better not happen again, Sabrina,” Aunt Hilda warned after she delivered the last swat. 

 

She was rubbing her spanking hand over the burning, sore bottom she had just set alight, and Sabrina slumped over her lap, grateful for the soothing action. 

 

It didn’t take too long for Sabrina’s sobs to die down. When she had control over herself, Sabrina pushed up from her auntie’s lap. Aunt Hilda allowed her niece to stand up, and she reached out to make sure Sabrina kept her balance.

 

The tights she had been wearing earlier had been kicked off her feet, so Sabrina didn’t bother putting them back on. Aunt Hilda suggested she put some pajama pants on instead and gently reminded her she was expected to help her friends clean up the first floor. 

 

As she was sliding one foot into her pj pants, Sabrina wondered something that sent a flare of fear through her.

 

“Are you going to tell Aunt Zelda?” Sabrina braced herself for the worst.

 

“No, I won’t. But you girls had better be sure to put every inch of the first floor back to way you found it before you get to bed! You’ve been punished, so I don’t think Zelda needs to know how naughty you were tonight, little miss.” Hilda smiled at her, conveying they were in this cover-up together. 

 

Maybe, all things considered, Sabrina had gotten away with throwing a killer party after all.

 

Aunt Hilda gave her a quick hug before they left the bedroom to go back downstairs. 

 

* * *

 

As Aunt Hilda and Sabrina walked under the staircase towards the kitchen, they could hear traces of whispering.

 

“I can’t believe...doing manual labor...”

 

“...like stupid mortals…”

 

“...not even the formidable sister of the family.”

 

Sabrina felt a pang of empathy and protective anger as she made out the derogatory words the Weird Sisters were saying. She glanced at her auntie, and was sad to see the woman’s spirits had fallen again tonight. 

 

But as they entered the kitchen together, Sabrina noticed her aunt pulled a figurative mask over herself in one deep breath, returning to her happy-go-lucky state to address the teens. 

 

“Have you girls finished up? Oh dear, you perhaps drank more than I originally thought,” Aunt Hilda commented as she laid eyes on two very full garbage bags propped next to the back door.

 

“The work’s practically finished,” Prudence said in a bitter tone. 

 

“Sabrina can take care of cleaning the floor, then. I do appreciate you three tidying up your mess.” Hilda didn’t seem to know how to deal with the Weird Sisters’ intimidating, apathetic demeanor, since she stared at them tepidly for a moment. “I think it’s best if you go on up to bed now.” She said it like she wasn’t certain they were going to obey her. “Pleasant sleep, you lot. Take a glass of water up for the morning. Satan knows you’ll need it when the headaches set in.”

 

The three sisters glared at Sabrina as they filled water glasses and made their exit.

 

Sabrina pulled a wet jet out of a closet and resigned herself to her task. Hilda went to double check that all the rooms were fixed up and tidy.

 

“I don’t sense any forgotten spells in the air, love, so it seems like your friends did a thorough sweep. It’s almost one in the morning, darling, so hurry as much as you can. You can manage on your own, love bug?” Hilda asked.

 

“Yes, Auntie,” Sabrina replied with a self-conscious smile.

 

“Good night, then, Sabrina. I love you.” Her auntie whispered the last sentence into the top of her hair, since she had smushed Sabrina against her in a fierce hug.

 

“Love you.”

 

“We will never speak of this again,” Aunt Hilda said with a chuckle before retreating upstairs to sleep and forget about this horrid night.

 

Truly, Sabrina thought the entire potential-crisis had been deescalated miraculously. She was feeling rather proud of herself for getting off so easily that night, especially considering she had gotten to enjoy the party before she was busted - and busted by the lesser of two evils. 

 

Within about eight hours, however, she would realize this was a very, very premature assessment of the situation.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Zelda’s fierocious curosity and need to control everything results in her finding out about the partying and drinking. All four girls are in for a thorough punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 8.5k and there’s still more coming so here ya go! It’s mostly build up, so #whoops, but there’s still some spanking in it because I didn’t want to leave y’all hanging completely.

“Why in Satan’s name is there a case of PBR in my refrigerator?!”

 

It was around 9 a.m. in the Spellman house, and the two sisters were the only ones awake. Hilda had gone to bed right after making sure Sabrina had cleaning supplies, so she had been in a deep sleep by the time her sister and nephew arrived home. 

 

Zelda seemed to be in a very self-important, pompous mood today. She already had bragged twice about how the High Priest liked her decoration ideas for the Ostara Gathering. Hilda did her best to engage her sister on that topic to avoid having to lie about her own misadventure last night, but it appeared things were shifting back out of balance now. 

 

Hilda turned from her stance in front of the stovetop when she heard Zelda’s question. Her heart skipped a beat upon realizing her sister was sniffing out trouble. Surely more questions would follow if Hilda couldn’t come up with an explanation. 

 

Occupying herself with flipping the bacon that was popping and sizzling in a pan seemed the best course of action to Hilda. For a witch, Hilda was a terrible liar.

 

“It, um, came from the store. I popped in after my date went...poorly to grab a nightcap…” Hilda stamped down her urge to ramble.

 

Really, what in Satan’s name was her sister doing rummaging through the fridge anyway? Zelda never cooked, and her breakfast was already on the table waiting for her. 

 

“You don’t drink beer, Hilda,” Zelda pointed out in a shrewd voice, but she closed the fridge and took her place at the table.

 

Hilda wet her lips nervously and flitted her eyes up and down as she racked her brain for some meager excuse. 

 

“Last night was  _ very _ mediocre, so I followed it up with mediocre alcohol?” Hilda winced as her words came out sounding like a question. 

 

She had no choice but to turn fully towards the kitchen table as she plated the bacon. Though she kept her eyes low, she felt Zelda’s piercing stare as her sister sipped her morning cup of espresso. 

 

“There’s a very distinct smell in this kitchen today, sister, and it’s not the smell of seared animal fat. It’s the smell of bullshit.”

 

The coarse statement made Hilda jump, and the tongs she had been gripping tightly clattered onto the kitchen counter. 

 

“Why...why do you say that, sister?” Hilda asked in a whisper, since she was feeling too flighty to speak up now. 

 

“You’re a quivering mess, Hilda, and I don’t abide anyone in this family lying to me. Does the alcohol belong to Ambrose?”

 

Hilda shook her head.

 

“Ah, I see,” Zelda said. And after a beat, “So it is Sabrina’s?”

 

Hilda kept silent, but that sufficed for Zelda, who stood up in a burst of immediate rage. 

 

“You would do well to remember that I possess the strength and tenacity to dig a fairly deep grave for you, sister.”

 

As Zelda brushed past Hilda, the smaller woman flinched, but Zelda simply swept her strawberry blonde curls over one shoulder and kept walking until she paused in the doorway.

 

“Later, we’ll discuss your idiotic role in whatever plot our niece has hatched. For now, the four witches upstairs owe me an explanation.” Zelda delivered the message of doom, then disappeared up the stairs.

 

Hilda didn’t relax her hunched shoulders until she heard her sister’s heels on the landing. She felt very foolish for not bothering to ask her niece and company if they had brought any alcohol into the house last night. Mentally, she asked Satan to convince Zelda to show mercy, since the woman would never do such a thing without unholy intervention.

 

As Hilda waited for the other shoe to drop, she nervously munched on the bacon she just cooked. 

 

* * *

 

Sabrina was sound asleep, with her stuffed rabbit smooshed between her pillow and the headboard, while Salem snoozed at her feet. Prudence shared the bed with Sabrina, and Agatha and Dorcas slept on cots near the dollhouse and at the foot of Sabrina’s bed, respectively. 

 

Sunlight splashed through the edges of the curtains above the window seat, casting light onto Agatha’s face, but the girl was in a deep sleep. 

 

Dorcas stirred, feeling a tickling of unease enter her mind, so she quietly sat up and blinked the sleep away from her eyes. She noticed everyone else was still asleep just as a burst of pain pierced her head. The last thing she wanted was a hangover ruining a peaceful morning. 

 

Thankfully, Dorcas spotted a glass of water on Sabrina’s desk, so she carefully crept over to grab the glass and drink. As she sipped, she allowed herself to marvel a bit at Sabrina’s cluttered room. So many possessions. So many pieces indicating that Sabrina belonged in a family. 

 

After leafing through Sabrina’s planner and running her fingers over framed photographs, Dorcas set the glass back down exactly where she had found it. The water settled her head somewhat, but the ever-present feelings of anger and sadness that she tried to drink away last night came burgeoning back to the surface. 

 

Dorcas slipped out of the room to stretch her legs. She was prone to wandering, especially in early morning silence. As she strolled through the dark hallway, taking note of the magical artifacts on the walls, Dorcas let her lackadaisical fingers comb through her hair. She had slept with it in two dutch-braided pigtails, but she freed her red strands from the braids now. As she walked through the hallway and played with her hair, she heard feet on the stairs. Her natural skittishness was awakened when she realized the footsteps were about to turn the corner. 

 

She darted back into Sabrina’s room and did her best to quietly get back into bed, but she rustled the sheets in her effort to turn her body away from the door. 

 

Her noise roused Agatha, who mumbled at her questioningly, but Dorcas shushed her immediately. 

 

Just when silence returned, the peaceful air in the room split apart as the door flung open and Sabrina’s aunt Zelda surged through the doorway. 

 

“Girls, wake up. Now!”

 

Dorcas stayed very still, though her heart raced as Zelda passed by her head to shake Sabrina awake. 

 

“Sabrina, it’s time to get out of bed. I’m very unhappy with you right now!”

 

Sabrina shot awake, breathing deeply as she sat up right away and registered Aunt Zelda’s demanding, stern voice. 

 

“Auntie, what’s going on?” she asked hoarsely, still trying to orient herself. 

 

“I know the four of you were drinking last night, Sabrina - without permission or supervision!” Aunt Zelda pursed her lips as her eyes shone bright with anger. 

 

Sabrina shrunk a little under that intense stare. It never spelled good things for her when Aunt Zelda came poking for explanations. 

 

She trailed her eyes over the room, trying to assess if everyone was awake and alert. If she could snuff out what Zelda already knew - and, by extension, didn’t know - perhaps Sabrina could spare them all more punishment. It looked like everyone was awake, though Dorcas was trying to hide under the covers of her cot, and Prudence looked like she wanted to be anywhere besides sitting in bed next to Sabrina, within Zelda’s reach. 

 

“Well, young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?” Zelda pressed. 

 

“How did you…” Sabrina started to ask, but she cut herself off when she realized it would be bad to finish the thought.

 

Aunt Zelda narrowed her eyes and fidgeted with the fingers on her right hand, while her left arm crossed her middle in her typical angry stance. 

 

“Fine. I’ll try things another way. Everyone up, and march downstairs.” 

 

Sabrina hesitated but moved to get out of bed, though when she glanced at her friends, they were all staring dumbly at her aunt. Not good.

 

“Hesitation and disobedience will not serve you now. Up and out of bed!” As Zelda berated the Weird Sisters, she snapped her fingers.

 

All four teenagers yelped as they felt a phantom pinch on their left ears, which served to pull the sisters out of bed and ushered Sabrina closer to the doorway. 

 

Aunt Zelda didn’t bother waiting to see whether the girls would follow her departure into the hallway, since she knew her spell would make standing still quite painful. She led the troupe of miscreants down the stairs and into the octagonal recreation oom, where she magically directed each girl into a separate corner. The stained glass skylight cast Zelda in a pink and yellow light, which Sabrina thought looked rather ominous and fitting for how angry Zelda appeared. 

 

Prudence had the gall to say, “Sister Spellman, surely we’re too old for this treatment,” as she naively turned to face Zelda.

 

Sabrina, for her part, stayed put with her nose in the corner, though her face flushed in embarrassment at being treated like a young child. She bit her lip and prayed that Aunt Hilda would bustle into the room and provide some hint as to how much Aunt Zelda knew of the events from last night. 

 

Zelda stalked over to Prudence, whose bravado faltered when she came face to face with the older woman’s fierce, authoritative glare. 

 

“You will stay exactly as I have put you until I call you into the other room to explain why you were drinking in my house unsupervised. If you question me again, the consequences will be severe. Am I understood?” Aunt Zelda spoke in a very low tone that had all four teens squirming and staring uncertainly at their toes as their minds whirled with separate plans to avoid as much trouble as possible. 

 

“Yes,” Prudence whispered her confirmation and turned back to face the corner.

 

Sensing danger ahead, Sabrina breathed deeply to calm herself down. Though she had never been in a situation like this before - in trouble with friends in her own house, under the scrutiny of Aunt Zelda - her gut told her that she was going to be questioned first. That left no room for dishonesty, since the punishments she had received for lying in the past were powerful deterrents never to keep the truth from Aunt Zelda when asked directly. She regretted that she had no way to warn her friends that she was about to lead them all to their doom.

 

“Sabrina, you and I will speak first.”

 

The girl kept biting her lip, but she turned and stepped around the loveseat and coffee table towards her aunt to follow her into the next room. 

 

“ _ Bitch _ .” 

 

The foul words was clearly mumbled in private, since Agatha couldn’t have possibly known that the octagonal room was built as a whispering gallery, where sounds reflected from one corner all the way to its opposing corner. It was extremely bad luck that Zelda and Sabrina were standing clear across from Agatha at the exact moment she cursed. 

 

Sabrina, who was utterly flabbergasted that her friend would say something so foolish, dropped her face into her hands and shook her head as she waited for her aunt to react. 

 

“ **Ablue malum vestrum lingua** ,” Zelda said, directing a spell at the girl with a sweep of her pointer finger. 

 

Agatha made a sound that was half-choking, half-gasping as soap suds filled her mouth and stung her sinuses. Tears seeped out of her eyes as she turned her head to stare at Zelda helplessly. 

 

“The suds will dissipate in five minutes, at which point you may wipe your tongue. If you speak to me so disrespectfully again, you will be treated to more of the same,” Zelda warned before placing a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder and guiding her niece out of the room. 

* * *

 

In private, Sabrina waited for her aunt to launch into her questioning before she spoke. Today, Sabrina was on the defensive. 

 

“What were you drinking last night, niece?”

 

If Zelda was starting with cryptic, extremely open-ended questions, that wasn’t good for Sabrina. It would be too easy to contradict what her aunt already knew if she decided to fudge the truth. 

 

“We had some beer first. Then we drank vodka and rum,” Sabrina admitted. 

 

“Hilda and I found the case of beer in the refrigerator this morning. Where did it come from?” Zelda asked. 

 

“Well...Luke bought it for us. Ambrose convinced him for us,” Sabrina said, trying to sound nonchalant that she had involved her cousin with a felony in her grand (illegal by mortal standards) scheme, along with his warlock boyfriend. 

 

“How did Mr. Chalfant produce a mortal, American ID card?” Zelda demanded before retracting her question with an irritated hand gesture and a grimace. “Nevermind. Did he also purchase the liquor for you?”

 

Sabrina bit her lip and shook her head, bracing herself. 

 

“Sabrina…” Zelda raised her voice slightly to compel her niece to continue with the story. “Where did you get the liquor?”

 

“From your liquor cabinet. I...had Agatha and Dorcas’s help unlocking it.”

 

“Oh, did you now? I’ve about had it with your thieving, Sabrina.” Zelda was stewing in her anger to the point where she was crossing and uncrossing her legs and batting at her curls in annoyance. “Am I to assume you finished the bottles, or did you put them back, hoping I wouldn’t notice?”

 

“We threw them out when we cleaned up the house,” Sabrina said carefully, doing her best not to mention Hilda’s involvement in busting them. 

 

However, Zelda zeroed in on another detail of Sabrina’s sentence. 

 

“Why did the house need cleaning?”

 

Sabrina could cry out of despair if it wouldn’t distract her from gathering the strength to admit there were other people in the house last night. There was no way around the full truth now. 

 

“We had a party...with classmates from the Academy.”

 

Aunt Zelda’s eyes flashes dangerously, and she pursed her lips. 

 

“Why in Satan’s name would you throw a party in this house without our knowledge  _ or _ permission?” she asked in a fiery tone. 

 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me drink if I had friends over,” was the only weak reasoning Sabrina could provide. 

 

At least the girl was honest when confronted, Zelda noted. Even if the teen wasn’t remorseful, she answered questions truthfully, which was a lot more noble than Zelda had acted at Sabrina’s age. 

 

Still, Zelda couldn’t help but shake her head and seethe. Her right palm was itching to spank the girl on the spot, but she quelled her rising frustration at Sabrina’s foolish reasoning by taking a deep breath and spinning the ring on her middle finger. 

 

“I fail to see how inviting your entire class at the Academy into this house made it any more acceptable to acquire alcohol and go through my personal stores in order to drink without supervision, Sabrina!”

 

“We just wanted to let off some steam. Have a fun night, Auntie,” Sabrina tried to justify. Her voice wavered only slightly at the beginning of her statement, but Zelda detected the lie and pounced.

 

“So this was a group decision, then? You didn’t influence your friends to take advantage of our absence?”

 

“No! Actually, it kind of feels like it was the other way around,” Sabrina admitted quietly, a little embarrassed to admit that things had gotten so out of hand last night, when she had known deep down that what she was doing was disrespectful and unjustly disobedient.

 

And that shocked Aunt Zelda. Her mouth and brows dropped a bit as she gathered her thoughts for a moment. 

 

“I’m surprised at you, Sabrina. I would never describe you as a weak-willed witch, but being pressured into someone else’s schemes or breaking rules without due cause generates concern.”

 

“I guess they’re not my super good friends yet. It’s hard to...trust people...or show them the real me when I’m worried about fitting in.”

 

The girl was frowning deeply as she spoke, and her eyes were trained on the table in front of her. It was a shameful thing for Sabrina to admit to peer pressure, especially in front of someone as seemingly confident as her Aunt Zelda. 

 

How could Zelda possibly understand what Sabrina was going through? Her aunt had never been made to feel like an outsider by her own kind. From all accounts, Zelda sounded like she had been a popular girl and a bully herself as a young witch. She probably never had to worry about being ostracized at school. 

 

And Zelda’s brow softened as she realized her niece’s plight. Of course the girl had just been searching for acceptance. She was still just a teenage girl in this cruel world, after all.

 

“Oh, my dear niece, I hadn’t realized you were dealing with this hardship.”

 

Now, it was Sabrina’s turn to be surprised. Compassion? From her hard-hearted Aunt Zelda? Sabrina blinked rapidly and brought her gaze up to meet Zelda’s eyes to confirm that her aunt's words were genuine. 

 

“I want to be better friends with them, Auntie. I guess I misjudged the party as a good opportunity to see another side of their personalities.”

 

“Yes, you did misjudge. And you stumbled again by trying to keep me in the dark,” Aunt Zelda said. 

 

Sabrina frowned and stared at her hands as she picked at her cuticles and processed her shame. 

 

“If you want to cultivate deeper friendships with your classmates, even if you insist on drawing energy from the most mischievous of the bunch, you shouldn’t try to be what are you not, Sabrina. Relationships formed on lopsided hierarchies lead to explosive falling outs and a great deal of pain. Believe me.”

 

When she didn’t know what to say in response, Sabrina simply nodded to let her aunt know she was listening. There was a rare glimpse into Zelda’s past mistakes somewhere in that lecture, but her aunt breezed past the emotion to prod for more information about last night. 

 

“To clarify your misbehavior, you planned to throw a party in our house, arranging it so all adults would be out at the time. You involved your cousin, who has a criminal record, to provide you with alcohol, and you took liquor from my personal stores. Granted, you cleaned up after yourselves, but you put everyone - guests and family - at serious risk. And you intended to hide the entire affair from me. Did I leave anything out?”

 

Sabrina took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to inform Aunt Zelda that Aunt Hilda had busted the girls last night. She didn’t want to cause a rift between her aunts, though, so she kept that information to herself. 

 

“That’s everything, Auntie Zee.”

 

“Naturally, you’ve earned a thorough spanking for this abhorrent behavior.”

 

Sabrina’s mouth became a thin line, and her stomach began to flutter. 

 

“I suggest you stamp down your martyr complex and allow your friends to take their share of the blame,” Aunt Zelda continued, which sounded very ominous to Sabrina. 

 

“Auntie, please don’t say you’re going to punish them, too,” she begged. 

 

She would absolutely die of humiliation if her aunt tried to spank the Weird Sisters. Corporal punishment was common in witching families, but Sabrina doubted her three frenemies had experienced a spanking like Aunt Zelda’s before. Zelda’s punishments were steeped in ceremony and  _ always _ resulted in tears. The sisters would never talk to her again if Sabrina’s aunt hauled each girl over her knee. And Sabrina was certain the girls would try to fight back - they might even magically retaliate against Sabrina at the Academy. Her social life would be ruined. 

 

“Satan knows those three could do with parental attention,” Zelda scoffed, brushing off Sabrina’s melodramatic plea. 

 

“I might as well throw my social life in the garbage,” Sabrina grumbled. 

 

“Oh no, Sabrina, don’t you start with the attitude. I’ve made up my mind about punishing you four together. After I speak to your friends one on one, I’ll decide  _ how _ I’m going to go about the process,” Zelda informed her niece. 

 

Still sulking, Sabrina bounced a leg and stared at her lap. 

* * *

 

“What’s she going to do to us?” Dorcas asked, feeling very small and anxious in her corner. She reached for her hair and indulged her nerves by biting on the end of a few strands. 

 

“I don’t know, Dorcas,” Prudence replied in a hard tone. 

 

Dorcas shifted a bit to glance sideways at Agatha, who was struggling to breathe normally with the suds still coating her tongue and teeth. She wished she was brave enough to go comfort her sister right now. 

 

“Shut up, Agatha. If you retch, you’ll feel worse,” Prudence commanded. 

 

Prudence huffed in an irritated manner before flinging herself towards Agatha quickly. She gathered Agatha’s black hair out of her face and smoothed it down her sister’s back to calm her down. 

 

Within the next minute, the suds disappeared, and Agatha used the sleeve of her nightgown to swipe at her tongue. 

 

“She really is a bitch,” Agatha said quietly. 

 

Prudence gave her sister a withering stare and yanked her hair once. 

 

“Don’t say that within her hearing range, you dimwit. Besides, everyone knows I’m the mouthy sister.”

 

“You should go back where she put you,” Agatha suggested in between wiping her mouth. “We have no idea when she’s coming back.”

 

Prudence simply reached out with her own sleeve to wipe away the tears on Agatha’s cheeks. 

 

“We’re a united front, sisters. If Sabrina didn’t rat us out for throwing a party, then we don’t need to tell Sister Spellman,” Prudence decreed. 

 

“What if she told her everything? Sabrina must get her resoluteness from somewhere,” Dorcas said. 

 

“Then we won’t deny it. Sabrina has the high ground. We just have to follow suit,” Prudence said as she returned to her corner. 

 

The three sisters were rarely in trouble together. They were too calculating and protective of one another to get caught. Lady Blackwood had always been afraid of retaliation, so she had never punished them for wrongdoing. Father Blackwood was very typical of his sex, in that he yelled and raged at them when they stepped out of line, but his actions could hardly be considered punishing. The sisters would bear the brunt of his anger and then move on. There was never a ritual or anticipation like they were experiencing now in the Spellman house. 

 

The unknown set Prudence on edge, but she tried to keep calm by clenching and unclenching each muscle in her body one at a time. Agatha was occupied trying to rid herself of the soapy taste in her mouth, and Dorcas was bouncing from foot to foot and twisting her hair around her fingers out of anxiety, though she forced herself to stop biting the ends of it. 

 

The three sisters stood in heavy silence until a door creaked open, and Zelda and Sabrina stepped back into the room. 

 

Dorcas chanced a look at her friend, but Sabrina kept her eyes on the floor as she went back to her corner obediently. It was very curious to see Sabrina Spellman following rules without question. If this was her friend showing respect to her guardian, then Zelda Spellman must have earned it. 

 

“Dorcas, you’re next.”

 

And she jumped at hearing her name, but she almost forgot how to move her feet in the next few moments. Her fingers clutched her hair as she forced herself to turn around and follow the Spellman matriarch out of the room. 

 

“I told her everything about the party. I’m sorry, but it’s going to be better that way,” Sabrina said quietly when she was sure her aunt was out of hearing range. It was only fair to give the present sisters a heads up. 

 

“Of course you did,” Prudence said bitterly, since she had expected for Sabrina to crack under pressure. 

 

“Is she always this exacting - your aunt, I mean,” Agatha asked. 

 

“Every single time,” Sabrina sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the wall. 

 

Sabrina was a little fearful that her aunt would confront the sisters about peer pressuring her last night. The four of them were finally on some kind of even ground with their friendship, but this ordeal could make the relationship crumble in its early stages. And if Zelda went into fierce, protective Auntie mode, the sisters might never speak to Sabrina again, except to hex her. Sabrina didn’t want the shadow of Aunt Zelda following her around like a friend repellent. 

 

In a few minutes, Dorcas returned, though she looked more spooked than before. 

 

“Stand up straight, Sabrina,” Zelda chastised at seeing her niece slouching. 

 

Sabrina pulled herself upright, though she fully intended to lean over again when her aunt left the room. 

 

“Agatha, come with me.”

 

The girl sulked her way out the door with Zelda, and she came back after about the same amount of time that Dorcas did. 

 

“Prudence, obviously you are next,” Zelda said, and she kept narrowed eyes on the slinky witch as she took her into the other room for questioning. 

* * *

 

“I will ask exactly once. Did you instigate the party?” Zelda asked once they were alone, situated in chairs facing one another. 

 

Zelda and Prudence both sat with crossed legs and rigid backs, almost as if they were trying to outmatch the other in grandiosity. 

 

Prudence weighed her options for a beat. 

 

“I didn’t act alone,” she said.

 

She comprehended that she had walked into the belly of the beast, yet she didn’t know how deep inside she was. 

 

“I suspect you never do when your sisters are involved. But I don’t show hospitality to liars, Prudence Night. Besides, I recognize a ring leader as a kindred spirit,” Zelda remarked. “Was this a plot to force your father’s attention?”

 

“He wouldn’t take notice of a little unauthorized drinking, Sister Spellman. He’s far too busy to watch over my every move.” Prudence realized her voice was bordering on disrespectful, but this line of questioning was striking a nerve. Her jaw clenched and she uncrossed her legs as she considered walking out of the room. 

 

“Then why did you persuade my niece to host a wild party in our home?”

 

If Zelda Spellman wanted to throw her off balance emotionally, Prudence would return the favor. She sank in her vindictive claws where she knew it would irritate the older woman the most.

 

“It was a bit of Friday night fun, is all. Surely it hasn’t been so long that you don’t you remember what that feels like?”

 

Zelda knit her brow in acknowledgment of the dig and began to spin the ring on her middle finger, but Prudence was disappointed when the woman didn’t give a more visceral reaction. Instead, Zelda said, “Tread lightly, Prudence. You’ll pay for additional insolence later.”

 

Admittedly, Prudence’s heart jumped into her throat at that promise. She dialed back her attitude, and she phrased the question at the front of her mind in a less desperate way.

 

“Sabrina seems subdued this morning. Surely if she knows what’s coming our way, you should tell us as well.”

 

“Are you afraid of me?” Zelda asked, and Prudence struggled not to visibly react out of shock. 

 

“I’d hardly say so,” Prudence bluffed. 

 

“You’d be a fool not to be.”

 

Prudence hedged on the issue. “I’m not really sure what the fuss is about. A few witches hosting a get together for our classmates with free flowing alcohol isn’t out of the norm for Academy students.” 

 

“Drinking may not be an illicit activity in the eyes of the Church, but in my home, I hold underage teenagers to a higher standard. Drinking before your brain has finished developing is an uncalculated risk, young lady. And in this house, teenagers do not drink without supervision or purposeful moderation. Which brings me to another question. Did you help my niece unlock my liquor cabinet?”

 

“No, Sister Spellman.”

 

“But your sisters did.”

 

It wasn’t a question, so Prudence merely bowed her head in confirmation. 

 

“I will remind you this is the second time you have caused trouble in my house. If you wish to ever be invited back, you will submit to my authority while you are in my dominion,” Zelda said. 

 

“So you’re coercing me?” Prudence was on high alert, since she hadn’t ever encountered a parental figure like Zelda Spellman before. 

 

Zelda tossed her hair, laughed and then replied, “Oh no, little girl, I’m exercising my right as the matriarch of this house to deliver consequences to unruly teenage witches. You strong-armed my niece into hosting a secret gathering, for which you were the sole creator of the guest list. You persuaded her to give hard liquor to underage witches and warlocks when no adult was present. And you’re still trying to conceal aspects of the truth from me.”

 

She was rarely speechless, but Prudence was at a loss as the threads of control slipped through her grasp. Zelda wasn’t yelling - in fact, she was being absolutely goddamned rationale. When Prudence cowered in front of an angry Father Blackwood, her voice wavered and she quaked in her shoes, but when he finished his tirades, she was free to retreat to the dormitory or another secluded location to spiral into self-hatred. Now, her actions were dangled in front of her face, where she was forced to own up to her failures with no escape. Prudence would have to walk back into the octagonal room and live through the same consequences as her sisters and Sabrina. 

 

Those consequences were still an unknown. 

 

“What happens now?” Prudence asked. 

 

“For Satan’s sake, girl, is there an ounce of regret inside of you? What do you have to say for yourself?” Zelda sounded and looked exasperated, with her mouth hanging open slightly.

 

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Prudence admitted, since she was awash in confusion at this focused attention. 

 

“An genuine apology would be a proper start.”

 

“If you truly value honesty, Sister Spellman, I’m not sure I should apology right now.”

 

At that, Zelda lifted her eyebrows in fascination, maybe even respect. 

 

“Then I’ll continue in the other room with the lot of you, in the pursuit of truth and atonement,” Zelda decreed. 

* * *

 

If there was one thing Zelda couldn’t stand, it was children hurting themselves or each other, especially Children of Night. Though Zelda derived twisted sense of pleasure from putting those who would harm her family in their place, she did think the Weird Sisters were worthy of her attention and deserving of accountability. After all, they were still only children, playing at some caricature of how they perceived social hierarchies to be. In Zelda’s view, the three were due a lesson in the basic rules of hospitality, respecting one’s host, and treating fellow witches (yes, even half-witches) with decency. 

 

In a deeply, inaccessible part of Zelda’s brain, she had decided to impart an involved punishment upon the sisters because she comprehended how alone in the world they were. Because she loved her niece fiercely and always had since the child was born. She had always guided Sabrina with a firm hand and a full heart, and these three girls had not always had someone watching over them with such intimate devotion. 

 

As she stood in the octagonal living room, staring at the backs of four very naughty girls, she found resoluteness in her decision to punish the culprits together. 

 

“I’ve made up my mind about discipline. As Sabrina well knows, putting oneself and others at unnecessary risk is a direct path to finding oneself across my knee for a spanking. Intentionally, the anticipation of a harsh punishment is the worst part, so I will spank my niece after I have dealt with you three sisters. Once I have spanked each of your backsides rosy and stinging, I will conclude with a dose of my cane. Six stripes each will teach you not to disrespect my home or my rules again. Sabrina, you have earned a healthy round with my wooden paddle for the premeditation behind the party.”

 

Zelda took note of Sabrina’s tense shoulders and the way she was ringing her hands. After waiting a beat, silently daring the rebellious girl to question her sentence, Zelda took a deep breath and nodded to herself in satisfaction that her niece was minding her attitude for once. 

 

As Zelda prepared the space by clearing the extra chairs and coffee table from the middle of the room and locking all the doors, she centered herself. She needed to be in the right frame of mind to carry out such an extensive punishment - the stamina required to spank four young witches on right after the other could very well deplete her energy. But Zelda was determined.

 

She rolled her shoulders to ward off the stiffness in her neck and flexed her fingers and wrists. With care, she removed her rings, placing them on the mantle of the fireplace, and she rolled up the sleeves of her dress above her elbows. Then, she stepped out of her heels. Finally, Zelda muttered a spell to conjure a small, wooden paddle and a thin, hook-handled rattan cane, both of which she placed on the mantle for use later.

 

After situating herself in the middle of the loveseat, Zelda bowed her head and closed her eyes in a last minute prayer to the Dark Lord for perseverance, authority, and all the energy required to see this punishment through until its end. 

 

“Turn and face me, all of you,” Zelda said. 

 

Zelda smirked when she saw how positively spooked Dorcas and Agatha looked. Sabrina and Prudence were sulking, which Zelda expected. 

 

The Spellman matriarch schooled her features into her mask of strict control and spoke again, “My disappointment has reached new depths in response to your misbehavior. To have orchestrated this affair so close to Ostara of all dates reveals to me that you need reminding of your true priorities. At this juncture between the austerity of winter and the exuberance of spring, I will caution you that frivolity shall not exist without tempered discipline. In the spirit of Ostara, I will spank each one of you with proper vigor and orderliness.”

 

She made sure each girl caught her eye during her lecture. 

 

“Dorcas, come stand here.” Zelda indicated to the floor next to her right leg. “The rest of you, face the corner until I call you to me.”

 

Prudence nearly rolled her eyes in full view of Zelda, but everyone else pivoted without speaking or reacting. The room was charged with healthy fear and anticipation. Dorcas looked as scared as a kitten as she stepped timidly to Zelda. 

 

Dorcas brushed her fingers through her wavy hair over and over as she avoided eye contact with the stern witch sitting on the loveseat. She jumped when Zelda grabbed her wrists lightly, since very few people ever dared to touch her without permission. The grasp was strangely reassuring as Zelda searched for her alarmed eyes. 

 

“Dear girl, you shall be given what you deserve and nothing more. Have you been punished in this manner before?” Zelda inquired. 

 

The question brought a blush to Dorcas’s pale face as she shook her head. Before she went to live with Prudence and Agatha, her guardians had largely ignored her or willfully neglected giving her attention. Naturally, she distrusted all authority figures and preferred to follow the example of her sisters in responding to new adults, but now she was the first of the three about to pulled across Zelda Spellman’s knee. 

 

Dorcas noticed that Zelda’s brow softened a bit, and she nearly mistook that for pity, but the woman spoke again.

 

“Then I will accomodate for the circumstance. Over you go, naughty girl,” Zelda said as she tugged without much force on Dorcas’s wrists. 

 

The girl’s nerves were slipping and sliding in her tummy as she found herself face down on the loveseat, with her hindquarters elevated in the center over Zelda’s lap. 

 

“If you were my child, you would be no stranger to my firm attention, and you would be getting the same punishment as Sabrina. But since this is your first spanking, I will show an ounce of mercy.”

 

Dorcas was confused at the wave of security that passed through her with those words. 

 

“I am going to lift your nightgown, but I will leave your underwear in place. Be forewarned: you are permitted to react by crying out and squirming - but only to a degree. You will not backtalk. You will not curse. You will not reach back with your hands. And you will certainly not kick me. I will not give you more than you can endure, but only I decide when this punishment ends. Understood?”

 

Dorcas nodded, to which Zelda responded with a gentle poking at her hip.

 

“A verbal response, please, Dorcas Night.”

 

“Yes, Sister Spellman,” Dorcas managed to squeak out. When everything was laid out so plainly, she felt simultaneously more anxious but more settled. 

 

Not sure what to do with her hands, Dorcas brushed her hair over one shoulder and wound it around her fingers to ground herself. She was glad her sisters didn’t have a view of her position. Sometimes her sisters exploited her as the ‘weakest’ of the three due to her anxious, wallflower nature. Dorcas feared she would fall apart under Zelda’s hand, and if her sisters saw that happen, it could damage their view of her. 

 

She was pulled out of her self-conscious musings when Zelda lifted her nightgown to the middle of her back. The next physical cue she received was an arm around her waist, and that was the final sensation she noted before Zelda stung her bottom with the first swat. 

 

A gasp ruptured up through Dorcas as she flexed her toes and squirmed in response. As Zelda found a brisk rhythm, quiet whines and tiny squeaks grew constant from Dorcas. Her bottom was starting to sting from the curviest part of her cheeks in the center all the way out to the edges of her hips. Zelda’s hand snapped across her bum with precision, even as Dorcas wiggled to avoid the spanks. 

 

She attempted to turn her head to gain a peripheral view of the woman’s hand rising and falling, but Zelda changed tactics at that point. The woman began peppering Dorcas’s sit spots with blazing swats, which caused the girl’s feet to flutter. Dorcas whined again when Zelda pulled her flush at the waist and added an extra flick of her wrist to her smacks. The pain built to an inferno as Zelda spanked the same two spots over and over again. 

 

Dorcas began shaking her head frantically, but she wasn’t stupid enough to beg Zelda to stop. However, she foolishly flung her hand back to cover her sore cheeks. Zelda managed to jerk her hand away.

 

“Young lady, get that hand out of my way! You’ll have a taste of that paddle sitting on the mantle if you reach back again.”

 

Though it took every ounce of bravery to pull her hand away, Dorcas heeded Zelda’s words. Slowly, her hand retreated to the floor, where she balled her fingers into a fist when the spanking resumed. 

 

Dorcas continued to make louder noises of pain as Zelda’s smacks travelled up her bottom once more. Every time Dorcas twisted her hips, Zelda predicted her movements by spanking that raised cheek. There wasn’t anywhere to go where Dorcas could escape the exacting hand of the Spellman matriarch. Her frustration built until she was making rather childish, gruff noises of pain and intolerance. 

 

Desperately, Dorcas controlled her urge to reach behind her again, but she couldn’t stop her hand from moving from the floor to grasp Zelda’s ankle out of instinct. The woman didn’t seem to mind because the spanks didn’t become any harsher, nor did the she reprimand Dorcas. 

 

Truthfully, Zelda found the move rather endearing. The girl’s overall reaction of squirming like a much younger girl would, along with her muted noises of pain, made Zelda realize the girl must tuck away her vulnerability around adults. Zelda figured the lesson from the hand spanking had been delivered by this point, so she began to wind down. She would withhold pushing the teen to her edge until the cane made its appearance.

 

Just as Dorcas began to accept that this spanking would bring her to tears, Zelda ended the hand spanking with one last round of swats. After the final spank landed in the middle of Dorcas’s backside, Zelda immediately pulled her nightgown back down to afford the girl her dignity as they both caught their breath. 

 

“You took that remarkably well. Stand up when you’re able,” Zelda commented. 

 

Once again, Zelda’s actions confused Dorcas slightly, since the approving words filled her with the beginnings of peace of mind. Maybe Dorcas even felt proud of herself for taking the punishment without breaking down. 

 

She stood up too fast, so she stumbled a bit, and to her embarrassment, Zelda reached out to steady her like Dorcas was a toddler unable to stand upright. 

 

“Careful, now.”

 

Zelda’s piercing eyes disarmed Dorcas, whose heart clenched at being recognized in her vulnerability. She blushed again and stepped away from Zelda’s hold. 

 

Zelda didn’t press, but she directed the girl back to her corner, warning her not to slouch or rub her backside. 

 

“Agatha, come here,” Zelda called, noticing Agatha’s unrepentant attitude immediately when the girl came to stand in front of her. 

 

Agatha made brazen eye contact and kept her arms crossed as she debated how much she was going to fight the woman who was about to punish her. 

 

“Am I correct to assume you have never received a spanking before?” Zelda asked. 

 

The word made Agatha curl her toes in unease, but she kept her expression hard as she answered.

 

“My parents used corporal punishment, but I don’t remember a lot about that,” she said flippantly, trying to disguise her resentment at the question. 

 

“I will repeat what I said to your sister, then. You shall be given what you deserve and nothing more. But I caution you to drop your attitude, seeing as you have already been punished for disrespect once today,” Zelda reprimanded. 

 

Agatha glared and did her best to conceal the effect of Zelda’s words. She didn’t understand why Zelda Spellman, of all witches, cared how she acted or what mischief she caused. Since her parents died, no one took the time to correct her bad behavior. Adults simply brushed her off as a bad seed, a lost cause. And she had cultivated a hard persona as a member of the triad with her sisters, so if she openly accepted Zelda’s attention and guidance - or worse, broke down over Zelda’s knee - her sisters might lose respect for her. And that was all she cared about in the entire world. It had been hell trying to earn back their trust after she killed those mortals in the mining incident, and Agatha was loathe to repeat the process again if she were to lose control of herself during a spanking in front of her sisters. 

 

To her credit, Zelda was unphased by the girl’s protective shield of anger and stoicism. Her right hand was a mighty instrument of deliverance, and she had no doubt she could force a reaction when the time came. She tugged at Agatha’s crossed arms to pull her across her knees.

 

Though Agatha didn’t fight the direction, she crossed her ankles on the loveseat and put her head down on her crossed arms. She stayed purposefully silent as Zelda raised her nightgown and tried not to think of the last time she had been in this position. 

 

Agatha had no connection to this woman, and that hurt her in ways she couldn’t vocalise. Her parents had loved her very much, and their correction always rippled with that reassurance. But time and again, fate proved to Agatha that everyone who had loved her or guided her through life left her eventually. 

 

“I know you don’t believe me, Agatha, but this for your own good,” Zelda began. “Do not reach back. Do not kick. Absolutely do not curse or tell me to stop. Am I clear about my expectations?”

 

But that was the visceral truth clawing at Agatha’s chest - she  _ did _ believe Zelda Spellman. She did deserve this, and it was for her own good, but Agatha couldn’t reconcile that a near stranger found her worthy of the lesson from her own hand.

 

“Yes,” Agatha ground out between clenched teeth. 

 

As Zelda began spanking, Agatha sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and clamped down to avoid making noises of pain. With each smack, the heat rose from an annoying sting to a constant burn, and all Agatha could do was flex her hands helplessly as she absorbed the pain.

 

After giving the girl two solid rounds of swats and eliciting no reaction, Zelda became mildly concerned. She spanked slightly harder and watched as Agatha tightened her back and legs, as if she was pulling the tension tighter inside herself to avoid crying out. The teen was avoiding her current predicament, but Zelda would guide her towards acceptance of the punishment. 

 

Zelda focused her swats on the girl’s undercurve, tiny though it was, to ignite an unpleasant heat in Agatha’s skin. The sting was sharp and pronounced, which made Agatha finally react. Her feet kicked up the slightest bit instinctively, so Zelda continued to spank the tender skin there. 

 

When Agatha realized the woman wasn’t going to focus her attention in another spot, she felt the tension in her body reach a snapping point. 

 

She let out a long sound of pain, a mixture between a hiss, gasp, and groan. It ended with a whimper as Zelda spanked her sit spots until they were shining pink. 

 

Agatha let herself slump onto her arms as the tension left her torso. Her feet still kicked up with each swat, but the only thing she cared about was making it to the end of this punishment. 

 

Nodding at her own resoluteness, Zelda finished with a few more stinging smacks to Agatha’s undercurve. As with Dorcas, she immediately covered Agatha’s bottom with her nightgown, but she reached an arm up to squeeze the hard-hearted teen’s shoulder. 

 

That moment of kindness surprised Agatha so much that she found herself blinking back tears.

 

“Stand up when you can,” Zelda said quietly.

 

Agatha breathed deeply and waited for the wetness in her eyes to recede before she pulled herself up gracefully. Though a frown still graced her lips, she couldn’t keep up her flippant aura anymore. 

 

“There we are. Back to the corner now,” Zelda said, making sure to keep eye contact with the teen while she spoke. The forlorn haze in the girl’s eyes was still present, but Zelda felt she had made progress breaking through some of her barriers. 

 

Prudence kept her body completely still as she anticipated Zelda Spellman’s next command. It was her intention to remain stoic and deny the matriarch the satisfaction of seeing her vulnerable. 

 

“Prudence, you’re next. Come to me.”

 

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as she slowly pivoted to face her disciplinarian. They made eye contact like two predators facing off before a fight. Prudence sensed her sisters watching her inquisitively, waiting to see who would win the stand off. 

 

Zelda flexed her hands, letting the nonverbal cue serve as a warning of magical intervention should Prudence disobey her directive. 

 

Though Prudence would deny that she flinched at the action, her sisters saw her raised brows drop and her fierce frown neutralize as she finally stepped towards Zelda in defeat. 

 

“Good girl,” Zelda commented with a nod of approval at the teen witch. 

 

She squared her shoulders and pursed her lips in preparation of the spanking she was about to deliver. This would be a challenge to subdue the ringleader, but Zelda despised failure and was determined to teach the Weird Sisters never to break the rules of house ever again. They would respect her and see her as a worthy maternal figure when this was all over, if Zelda fully got her way. 


	3. No Holding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I’m so sorry I haven’t finished this fic yet. It takes a lot out of me to access the emotional space to write a fic like this. I don’t know if I did these scenes justice for the characters, but I wanted to post something for y’all, since I’m taking so long.

As soon as Prudence was close enough to grab, Zelda sent her tumbling over her lap with a tug of the teen’s arm. Next, she pulled at the hem of the white nightgown until it was rumpled at the middle of Prudence’s back. Zelda laughed derisively when her actions revealed a skimpy thong covering only the most intimate bits of anatomy. 

 

“How unfortunate for you that your choice of undergarments has earned you a harsher spanking than your sisters,” Zelda commented as she gripped Prudence’s hip.

 

“How was I to know you were going to subject me to such an inappropriate, juvenile punishment?”

 

“Typically when a wayward child breaks house rules, she is subject to the wrath of her hostess.”

 

Zelda chose this moment to begin the spanking. If her frustration seeped into her smacks, so be it. The force of the whacks sent Prudence scrambling to brace herself on the floor with both arms.

 

“I’m a grown woman!” Prudence argued.

 

Zelda shook her head and reared her arm back for a solid swat as she spoke, “Hardly. A grown witch would be ashamed to behave the way you did.”

 

The uncomfortable truth triggered a pit of rocks to settle in Prudence’s stomach. She closed her eyes in an effort to ignore her current predicament, but the thudding, searing smacks kept coloring her bottom. Even though she was determined not to make a sound of pain, a particularly sharp smack caused her to make a defiant sound of annoyance through her clenched teeth. Prudence fought against her instinct to flail her feet. 

 

The longer the spanking went on, the more indignation rose up in her body. The audacity of the eldest Spellman! Most of the adults in the coven were afraid of Prudence - and rightfully so. She made it a point to wield her powers, in conjunction with her sisters’, to remind others of their place. Though orphans usually had lower status than other witches in the Church of Night, the fact that Prudence had been taken in by a High-Priest-in-the-making at birth protected her from poor treatment from other witches. (Though, it now seemed to Prudence that her heritage as Blackwood’s daughter was the coven’s worst kept secret, and that probably influenced the way people treated her as a child and teenager.) 

 

Being taken down a peg by an older woman, especially one whom Prudence begrudgingly respected at times, colored her face with shame. She breathed in and out deeply to center herself and stuff down the hex on her lips as Zelda landed heavy swats on Prudence’s sit spots and upper thighs. 

 

Zelda saw right through the tough facade. She glanced down at Prudence’s hands, which were balled into fists against the floor. With each smack, the girl hunched her shoulders and absorbed the impact with a deep sigh. Her feet bounced but did not leave the floor. She was clearly affected by the pain, but pain could be overcome by a conscious mind, and the lesson would never pierce the protective armor. Maybe Zelda’s unrelenting approach needed to be swapped out for a compassionate one if she hoped to teach her lesson. 

 

As Zelda continued spanking the teen, she slipped her left hand up Prudence’s back soothingly, trying to ease prickly witch to relax over Zelda’s knees. In defiance, Prudence attempted the shrug off the contact, which almost sent her tumbling off the matriarch’s lap. Zelda responded by adjusting her more securely at the hips, so Prudence was right up against Zelda’s stomach. The wiggling earned Prudence a set of blazing, extremely loud spanks - out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Sabrina jump at each one - to the point where her gasps were becoming audible. 

 

Knowing she was on the right track now, Zelda spanked Prudence’s bare bottom hard and resumed rubbing her back with her free hand. As the shoulders under her left hand relaxed a scant amount, Zelda siphoned through her thoughts to deliver a disarming comment to the obstinate teen witch. She leaned down to whisper.

 

“The world and its splinters of influence cannot reach us in this room, my dear. You are the master of your fate now, and your only task is upon you, right as you are: hanging over my caring knee receiving a firm whacking for your immature and inappropriate behavior. Invite me in, Prudence, and kill the past where you walk alone. Be free in absolution, my child.”

 

The spanks and the words rang in Prudence’s ears as loudly as church bells at black mass, but she wasn’t prepared for such compassion. The offer nearly split her open. She was fragile, flayed, desperate to plummet off a precipice, but her pride crested the wave of guilt and her righteous anger won again. 

 

Prudence became a hurricane of thrashing limbs and a bucking torso as she growled and yelled noises of protest. Her legs bent at the knees as she kicked furiously.

 

Zelda had never lost a fight when a witch faced her toe to toe, and even if her spanking arm was starting to feel fatigued from the long morning, she drew strength from deep within her core and matched the energy of Prudence’s tantrum with renewed vigor. She hoped this was the teen’s last stand before she either tired herself out or lost herself in the emotions close to the surface behind the pain. 

 

In a time long past, Zelda remembered feeling like she had something to prove any time her mother pulled her across her lap during Zelda’s teen years. Proving that no matter what, Zelda could withstand the pain - that her walls of anger and righteousness would not crumble. She would not bow to maternal authority. She would not change her methods of terrorizing the people around her, no matter how hard she was spanked. The former Mrs. Spellman had not been a doting mother to her daughters. Most times, she was uninterested until someone stepped out of line. Then, her mother was quick to correct the behavior with corporal punishment until Zelda broke from the pain.

 

But in raising Sabrina, Zelda had realized pain was not an effective teacher on its own. In order to discipline with humaneness, Zelda utilized a balance of disappointment, exasperation, compassion, forgiveness, and conviction that better behavior was the path forward to regaining trust. Trust and love were the most important elements of discipline, in Zelda’s opinion. 

 

Zelda wished she had a touch of Hilda’s psychic ability, so she could see the true depths of suffering Prudence was fighting through, but she was astute enough to detect the abandonment issues rolling off the girl like tidal waves. If she could show Prudence that she was worth the chance Zelda was taking by extending her expectations for behavior and opportunity for forgiveness, maybe Prudence would see she could trust at least one adult in her life. 

 

“I’m here with you, Prudence. You’re not going to drown in your unworthiness. Let me show you what is on the other side of the pain, darling,” Zelda urged. 

 

Her palm still fell upon Prudence’s stinging cheeks. At the fullest parts of her backside, Prudence was tinged white. Since Zelda was hesitant to mark the teen, she focused her smacks near Prudence’s hips and on her sit spots now. 

 

“You don’t know me!” Prudence growled. 

 

Prudence truly believed she was rotten to the core - several steps beyond a bad seed. All authority had forsaken her: her mother, her father, the Dark Lord, so why should Zelda Spellman extend a parental hand now? She fought to keep her walls erected high against this emotional assault because surely the Spellmans would turn her away if they saw her true, horrifying essence. 

 

She bucked time and again as Zelda’s hand stung her undercurve and hips. 

 

“Perhaps not, but any friend of Sabrina’s is worth knowing. We’re not a family in the habit of abandoning children in need. And I can see you are in deep need of a trustworthy parental figure. I don’t waste my time spanking girls who are beyond saving. You aren’t going to run amok anymore because you needn’t seek attention that way from here on out,” Zelda decreed.

 

Two more spanks bit at Prudence’s hips, and she broke, succumbing to sobs, even as she tried to stuff them down. She gulped air into her lungs only to sob it out from deep within her chest. Prudence didn’t know what to make of this assessment of her behavior because it was a truth she had been running from for months now, ever since Faustus had revealed himself to be her birth father. 

 

Even though Prudence was embarrassed to break down in front of her sisters, she couldn’t deny how cleansing it felt to be reborn in fire and tears. Her ass burned fiercely, but Zelda had stopped spanking in order to hold her protectively at the waist and squeeze her shoulders. Her touch encouraged Prudence to let out her tears, and they stayed as they were for several minutes until the teen was breathing steadily and no longer crying. 

 

To return the girl’s modesty, Zelda covered her bottom with her nightgown and slowly eased her to sit next to her on the loveseat. She pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the teen witch. The girl was avoiding her eyes until Zelda placed a comforting hand on her knee. 

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Prudence. All is forgive, though your punishment is not over. You’ll take your caning soon because it’s what you deserve, but you’ll have time to decompress in the corner first,” she explained. 

 

“Yes, Sister Spellman,” Prudence said. 

 

Reading the need in the girl’s eyes influenced a moment of impulsivity in Zelda. She pulled the teen into her arms to hug her briefly. To Zelda’s surprise, Prudence relaxed in her arms for a moment, but she didn’t return the affection, which Zelda never expected, frankly. 

 

“Into the corner with you.”

 

When Prudence was situated back in her corner, Zelda took a moment to center herself again. She was nearly beat, but her niece hadn’t been dealt with yet, and she intended to deliver a punishment worth remembering. She debated going into the kitchen to drink some fortifying tea, but she didn’t want to risk leaving the girls alone at this stage. Neither Sabrina nor Agatha or Dorcas had reached a point of acceptance of the punishment, and leaving them to whisper at each other - or worse, tease Prudence for her outburst - would undo the work her hand spanking had set into motion. 

 

“Sabrina, come stand in front of me,” Zelda instructed in her most strict tone. 

 

Her niece had her lips smushed together in a firm line.

 

“Are you going to spank me to tears?” the girl asked. 

 

“I’m certainly going to spank you until you’re absolutely sorry,” Zelda dodged the ridiculous question. 

 

“But I  _ am _ sorry, Auntie!” There was a tinge of whining in the statement. 

 

Zelda glared at the girl before her and retorted, “I know what makes naughty, young witches sorry, Sabrina. And while corner time spent listening to one’s friends receiving their spankings sends butterflies flapping in one’s stomach, it does not teach a lesson or absolve one of guilt for terrible behavior.”

 

Sabrina visibly struggled not to roll her eyes, and Zelda couldn’t stop exasperation from dominating her emotions. 

 

When Zelda reached her fingertips into her niece’s pajama pants waistband, the naughty minx had the audacity to try to step back out of reach. But Zelda tightened her grip and pulled the pants down Sabrina’s legs until they were at her ankles. Goosebumps appeared as the draft in the room cooled her exposed skin. 

 

“Auntie…”

 

“Step out, Sabrina, and be grateful your underwear are staying in place for now,” Zelda snapped. 

 

The huff of annoyance from Sabrina went without comment, but Zelda raised her eyebrows when the girl balled up her pants and tossed them behind the loveseat. 

 

“You’re getting the paddle and the cane today, niece, but I can certainly repeat the lesson tomorrow if your attitude persists,” Zelda warned. 

 

Sabrina wilted at the threat, since she was being defiant out of fear that her earlier spanking from Aunt Hilda would become apparent once Aunt Zelda started smacking her. Two spankings in twelve hours sounded totally dreadful, but there was no way out, and that frustrated Sabrina. She was 0 for 2 for properly fast-talking her way out of trouble with the aunties. 

 

“No thank you,” Sabrina mumbled. 

 

“Over you go, niece,” Zelda said as she helped the girl lay across her knees. 

 

While a healthy amount of fear coursed through Sabrina when she listened to her friends being punished, being upended and prone over Aunt Zelda’s lap brought her anticipation to a head. Sabrina squirmed uncomfortably, since Aunt Zelda’s thighs were digging into her stomach, and blood was rushing to her face. Thankfully, the loveseat was low enough that Sabrina’s feet touched the floor, so her arms wouldn’t be bearing her entire weight for the duration of the spanking. 

 

She was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to control her reactions to the spanking, and the Weird Sisters could lord this over her for months to come. Aunt Zelda reduced her to a sorry little girl every time she pulled Sabrina over her knee, and now her friends would hear her every cry and plea for mercy. 

 

Her test of self-control began immediately as Aunt Zelda began stinging her bottom with smacks. Sabrina was still feeling the ache of Aunt Hilda’s spanking in the muscles of her backside, so the warm up whacks had her gritting her teeth and hissing from the moment the punishment started. 

 

As Sabrina worked to keep her breathing even, she lost control of her hips, which squirmed left and right as Aunt Zelda alternated cheeks every second or third slap. 

 

Meanwhile, Zelda’s energy was fraying, and exasperation sunk into her words as she lectured her niece. 

 

“You naughty girl, I cannot believe you would pull this stunt so close to a sacred holiday, especially when our family’s involvement in the preparations are helping to repair our reputation in the church!”

 

When Zelda punctuated her statement with harsh smacks, she noticed Sabrina’s feet kick lightly. That was a sure sign Zelda was getting her point across. She spanked the same spots on each cheek until her niece almost covered her backside with her bent, kicking legs. 

 

Despite her mental effort to push through the spanking without letting it visibly affect her while her friends were listening, Sabrina was helpless to stop her physical instincts. She had never been able to control her feet or legs during a spanking. Today was no different. 

 

“Ow,” she muttered quietly, as Auntie Zee finally moved on to spank another spot. 

 

As Aunt Zelda spanked heartily, Sabrina felt tears prick her eyes early into this punishment, since she was doubly sore and tired. She held back her tears, but she sniffled. And Aunt Zelda noticed. 

 

“Those crocodile tears won’t fool me, niece. I know you’re not sorry.”

 

Sabrina was desperate to convince her aunt that her tears were genuine and, by extension, so was her apology. Truthfully, she was still feeling a tad sore from her spanking the night before, which was jumbling her mind a bit as she formed her response. 

 

“Please, Auntie, I’ve  _ been _ sorry.” Tears thickened Sabrina’s voice, but she didn’t let herself cry beyond a few stray tears. “Aunt Hilda made sure of that!” The words flew out of her mouth before she could rationally hold them back. 

 

“What should I suppose that means, hm?” Realization dawned on Zelda, and she tightened her grip on the girl’s hips in order to accurately land searing whacks on her backside. “Am I assuming correctly that Aunt Hilda punished you last night?”

 

Sabrina slumped as much as she could while bent over Auntie Zee’s knees, futilely hoping that she could melt off that lap into the floor, down into the basement, where no upset aunties could bother her so early on a Saturday morning. She had not meant for any of those words to come out of her mouth. Aunt Zelda wasn’t supposed to figure out that Hilda had spanked Sabrina - now Sabrina was caught in a lie, in the midst of a spanking. 

 

“Your silence is a sufficient answer. Incorrigible girl,” Aunt Zelda commented. 

 

At this point, Zelda focused her smacks on Sabrina’s undercurve and sit spots, where the girl’s panties didn’t cover the tender skin turning pink then red under her palm. 

 

Sabrina’s stomach tightened as uncertainty clouded her mind in nervous anticipation. No doubt, Aunt Zelda would escalate the severity of this spanking after her shocking revelation. She silently begged her aunt not to order her to traipse through the house to find another implement. 

 

When Sabrina felt Zelda grab the waistband of her panties, she felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

 

“Auntie, no!” Sabrina cried, while reaching a hand back to clutch at her waistband. 

 

Zelda shoved her hand out of the way and slapped her thigh for good measure before wrestling the girl’s underwear down to her ankles. Zelda mulled over the childish action, but she held back her reprimand. Her spanking would convey her displeasure with Sabrina’s immaturity. 

 

Once again, Zelda snapped her wrist perfectly before her hand impacted Sabrina’s pink, bare bottom, causing the girl to writhe in pain from the deep sting. 

 

Though her warm up had lasted a bit longer than usual, Sabrina was burning at her back end. She’d been fighting back tears a moment ago, but she couldn’t stop them from dripping down her face now. She was hot and sore...maybe she wasn’t entirely sorry for throwing the party, but she was sorry about being caught and for lying about being punished. 

 

There had been a sick sense of satisfaction running through Sabrina when she listened to Prudence break down first over Aunt Zelda’s knee. The weird sisters wouldn’t be able to tease Sabrina about her juvenile reactions to a spanking, since their own sister cried before anyone else. But it would have been nice to one-up all of them by holding out longer. 

 

Zelda spanked hard for a long minute, and Sabrina’s bottom blushed deep pink then red from her attention. Halfway through, Zelda felt her niece’s shoulders begin to shake with sobs, and by the end, the girl was audibly crying. 

 

“Are you sorry or sorry you got caught?” Zelda asked, which seemed to be an entirely unfair question, in Sabrina’s opinion. 

 

“Please don’t make me answer that,” Sabrina begged. 

 

Thankfully, her aunt didn’t repeat the question, and she slowed down her smacks. 

 

“There’s a paddle on the mantle. Bring it to me, Sabrina.” As she spoke, Zelda helped her niece stand up. 

 

Sabrina saw that none of the weird sisters had taken a chance to peek at her punished state, but she felt self-conscious as she discarded her panties and tugged her pajama top down to cover herself. She turned to face the mantle. A small, light colored paddle, no bigger than a hairbrush and thinner, was waiting for her when she walked up to the fireplace. 

 

In a move to restore some of her dignity, Sabrina swiped the tears off her cheeks with her collar. Then, she quickly grabbed the paddle and walked back to her waiting aunt before she lost her nerve. 

 

Zelda took the paddle and held her niece’s apprehensive gaze with a domineering look of her own before motioning for her to get back over her knee. The girl obeyed with an over-dramatic sigh. 

 

“You are going to tell me exactly how Aunt Hilda punished you last night,” Zelda said as she landed the first swat with the paddle. 

 

Sabrina bucked from the sting and became recalcitrant at the order. 

 

“That’s so embarrassing, Auntie Zee, no!”

 

Her bratty tone earned her a set of spanks on her sit spots, which had Sabrina yelping. 

 

“I should imagine that being spanked within hearing range of your friends would influence you to comport yourself with maturity, but if you continue to act like a defiant little girl, I will invite them to turn around and watch as well as listen. Do as I say, Sabrina,” Zelda ordered again. 

 

“Ok, ok!” Sabrina launched into an explanation of Aunt Hilda busting the party, finding out about their alcohol use, sending the Weird Sisters to tidy up the house, and finally taking Sabrina upstairs to give her a hand spanking. 

 

Zelda didn’t spare a moment as she continued to spank the girl through her explanation. Sabrina’s words were accompanied by squeaks and gasps of pain as the paddle burned her already sore skin. After Sabrina’s speech, Zelda truly started giving the girl the paddling of her life. She heard the tears almost immediately, but she pressed on with the punishment. 

 

All hope of taking this spanking with an ounce of composure flew out the window as Sabrina struggled against her aunt’s laps. The searing swats and their ringing impact made her jump and kick wildly. Even her hands were clawing at the fabric of the loveseat, itching to swing behind her to cover her hot backside. 

 

“I’m certain the pain feels intolerable, but your attitude is moreso,” Zelda commented between swats. 

 

A pang of shame raced through Sabrina, and her tears deepened to sobs. Another round of swats to her sit spots and a few to her thighs broke her. Sabrina succumbed to the punishment as the fight left her. She still squirmed her hips and legs a bit, but the tense, wild feeling inside of her finally dissipated as the pain consumed her. 

 

“I won’t do it again. I won’t lie, either,” Sabrina said in a shaky voice. 

 

Relief flooded Zelda as she wrapped up the paddling. Spanking Sabrina this hard brought her no joy and too much stress. Her blood pressure would probably be elevated for the rest of the day. Thankfully, the girl was finally getting the message, and Zelda was nearly at a point where she could take a break from punishing four wayward girls. 

 

“I hope you’re learning a serious lesson, Sabrina,” Zelda said. 

 

She smacked the paddle down in rapid succession five times on each red cheek before stopping. Zelda dropped the paddle on the loveseat and rubbed Sabrina’s back while the girl caught her breath and tried to stop crying. 

 

“I’m sorry, Aunt Zelda,” Sabrina admitted quietly, and she was mostly sincere this time. 

 

“I accept your apology, niece.” 

 

Zelda helped the girl stand up, and she held her face in her hands, wiping away stray tears with her thumbs and planting a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Redress and get back in the corner. I need a few minutes before I finish this punishment. And I expect all of you to stand in well-behaved silence until I return,” Zelda said. She could hear the tired strain in her voice, but she hoped her words carried enough gravity to compel obedience. She desperately needed a cup of strengthening tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter. Find me on tumblr: valkyriewarcry


	4. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each girl receives six of the best from Zelda Spellman's cane. Hilda faces the consequences of violating the Spellman sisters' hierarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to alybrat and my Discord friends (esp zelda's mistress) for providing positive peer pressure and beta reading for this chapter!
> 
> Also, I fully acknowledge that the entire basis for this fic was rendered headcanon by Part 2! I still think Aunt Zelda would have some stringent rules about underage drinking for Sabrina, but whatever!

After enjoying a steaming cup of calming, yet fortifying tea, Zelda sauntered back into the octagonal room. She had left the girls alone for about ten minutes at the most, but it didn’t appear that they had schemed or moved during her absence. Relief and pride bubbled in her chest as she strode up to the mantle and grabbed the rattan cane. 

 

Zelda paced in the silence, swishing the cane every few steps. The whooshing sound made the girls jump in surprise - Zelda dryly thought the pack seemed as nervous as cats tracking an unfamiliar sound by turning their ears but standing utterly still. But she knew the begging would start sooner or later. There would be 24 welts coloring and stinging those naughty backsides...the girls would be together in their pain and endurance and tears. And Zelda would guide them through the process, which she did not relish but knew would impart a needed lesson. 

 

When she stopped pacing and crossed her hands over the hooked handle of the cane, whose tip rested on the floor, Zelda adjusted her posture and lips into impossibly straight lines in the most imposing manner she could muster. 

 

“Line up in front of the loveseat, all of you, and touch your toes.”

 

Zelda noticed with a twinge of pride that all four teenagers followed her instructions in silence, with heads bowed in abashment.

 

Dorcas felt stiff with nerves and penitence. She had never regretted her actions as much as she was experiencing right now. She realized that heeding Zelda Spellman’s authority was always the correct action. The spanking had nearly broken her down to her true nature in front of her sisters. 

 

When Dorcas listened to Prudence succumb to tears during her time over Sister Spellman’s lap, she was extremely confused and disgusted at her sister’s behavior. Prudence was always the strongest of the three, though Agatha was quite a match, in Dorcas’s opinion. Maybe Prudence was becoming soft, like Agatha had been saying for weeks now. 

 

Nevertheless, a combination of fear and respect both stemmed from a place inside of Dorcas which was filled with resentment. Anyone indomitable enough to temper Prudence (and reduce her to a crying child) was someone Dorcas respected. So she bent over, gripping her ankles as her bright red hair cascaded around her shoulders until it brushed the floor. 

 

Agatha was subdued as dreadful anticipation settled in her stomach. She merely frowned deeply and bent over like Zelda said. This woman knew how to debilitate her, and that was terrifying to Agatha, but she couldn’t do anything besides see this through until its bitter end. 

 

Prudence and Sabrina both looked exhausted as they sulked out of their corners to line up next to each other. The girls made awkward eye contact for a brief moment, with Sabrina breaking off the tense interaction out of shame. She got her friends in this mess, after all - even if the whole party had been their idea, Sabrina still let them get as far as hosting a rager and wandering into the sharp jaws of an exasperated, fuming, disappointed Spellman matriarch...with no warning about the consequences. 

 

_ Alright _ , so maybe Sabrina had considered the possibility.

 

Considered that, on the off-chance, if she was going to manipulate the game board, resulting in yanking the Weird Sisters down to her level, then parental control was the best way to make that happen. 

 

Considered that...Aunt Zelda was definitely the head of the household, and she would certainly exercise her authority upon any young (naïve) witches or warlocks who trampled all over her intentionally deliberated house rules. Aunt Zelda never bothered to justify her actions or decisions to Sabrina, which meant she suffered no fools. 

 

What’s more was that Sabrina anticipated Aunt Zelda beating Aunt Hilda home on the night of the party. Although the first spanking from Auntie Hilda had been an unwelcome surprise in her overall plan, Sabrina couldn't have asked for a better reaction when the Weird Sisters were forced into cleaning up their own mess - and clearly they had little experience doing that. 

 

To Sabrina, the most hellishly fulfilling part of this whole mess was watching each sister’s face after Zelda informed them that she was going to use the cane today. The cane was the most severe of Aunt Zelda’s implements. Before this incident, Sabrina had never felt its fiery sting.

 

Her plan could have backfired in her face. Hilda could’ve sent the entire trio home upon finding them in the midst of a party, which would have left Sabrina to face two disappointed and unhappy aunties by herself. Sabrina justified her plan by thinking: the bigger the risk, then the bigger the reward. She had almost been at the point of bargaining with the Dark Lord himself for more power in her twisted relationship with her frenemies, but then the golden idea came to her almost all at once - maybe it was unholy intervention, maybe it was pure genius. 

 

But now, facing down the cane seemed like an impossible ask. Her hand spanking and paddling from Zelda had been Hell on earth, but she had factored in at least one spanking from Aunt Zelda in exchange for witnessing the punishment of the Weird Sisters. But a caning on top of two prior spankings seemed like a steep price to pay to redistribute the social hierarchy at the Academy. 

 

If she complained now, Sabrina would be in deeper water, so she did the one thing she rarely did: hush up and do as she was told. She would bear down and endure.

 

Zelda, none the wiser to Sabrina’s inner struggle, straightened her posture, trying to embolden herself as she flexed the cane and spied the hot, sore skin peeking out of each girl’s panties as they bent over before her. 

 

“I’ll have these undergarments right down,” Zelda said as she waved her hands and swished the cane in a silent enchantment. 

 

All four pairs of panties slid down magically to the girls’ ankles, baring their red bottoms for the last stage of their punishment. 

 

She spoke in a slow, measured tone as she explained, “You may cry, scream, crouch down, or otherwise jump out of position as many times as you would like between strokes. However, while I give you each stripe, you will not reach back, curse, or move, and you will put yourself back into position to prepare for each stroke. You will have all six strokes, no matter how long I must stand here to deliver. The longer you delay your punishment, the longer you delay each girl after you. Now, Dorcas, I will begin with you.” As Zelda finished her explanation, she stepped up, adjacent to the girl, and lined up her aim. 

 

Zelda tapped the cane against Dorcas’s bare bottom with a dull thwacking sound. With no warning that she was beginning, Zelda reared her arm back and snapped it down, finishing with a flourish of her wrist. The sound - a whistle of the rattan through the air before a crack against skin - lasted half a second, but the reaction cry from Dorcas pierced the room for much longer as she sprang upright and clutched the line of fire across her buttocks. Almost immediately, she could feel a hot weal appear on both of her cheeks. 

 

“No, please.” Dorcas quickly broke her solemn promise to herself that she wouldn’t beg for mercy, but the cane was worse than she imagined. 

 

“Yes. Back in position, young lady,” Zelda said in a terse voice. 

 

As Dorcas whimpered and forced herself to bend over for the implement of doom, Sabrina shifted forward a little. She discreetly turned her head, so she had a pretty good view of Dorcas’s face as the girl psyched herself up for the next stroke and cried out as the second lick stung her bottom. 

 

This time, Dorcas only stood up halfway, though she gripped her sore cheeks again to try to stifle the pain. She breathed hard to hold off tears for as long as she could, but gravity helped them spill from her eyes when she bent over once more. It was extremely difficult for Dorcas to admit to herself that she had made a mistake with her behavior. But she never wanted to cross Zelda Spellman or her cane ever again, and that meant assessing her actions and correcting them in the future. 

 

Zelda noticed the girl flinch as she lined up the third stroke. 

 

“It’s time you girls were held accountable. Devil knows you’ve been roaming free in that Academy for years without a moment of supervision, and that is partially Father Blackwood’s fault, but the coven as a unit deserves some of the blame as well,” Zelda mused. “You are children of the community, and the community ought to be looking out for you - even protecting you from yourselves.” 

 

Cane strikes three and four for Dorcas landed in quick succession, and her resolve broke as sobs rose up through her chest. She mentally berated herself for being so weak in front of her sisters. 

 

“That’s a good girl. Let it out. Stifling the feelings will make this atrocious punishment all for naught,” Zelda coached. 

 

At this point, Sabrina looked away from Dorcas, since an ounce of shame crept up her body at witnessing such an intimate moment between the girl and her secretly soft Aunt Zelda. 

 

“I’m not weak.” Dorcas seemed to be trying to convince herself. 

 

“Far from it, Dorcas Night. Surely you know that emotions are a witch’s center. Refusing the opportunity to cleanse oneself denotes a lack of maturity, but you are facing this moment with bravery.”

 

The fifth stroke landed on the girl’s undercurve, nearly on her sit spot, eliciting more sobs from the teen. The astute words from Zelda, combined with the painful caning, made Dorcas frozen in place. She finally reached a place of acceptance. 

 

Zelda lined up the last stroke, but she spoke before lifting the cane away from Dorcas’s striped cheeks. 

 

“Now that you understand my guidance, I have one final instruction for you.”

 

With one last swish-crack, Zelda striped the girl on her sit spot, which made Dorcas cry out with a wet, high-pitched noise. 

 

Though Zelda knew the girl was preoccupied with the pain, she spoke anyway.

 

“You will not come into this house and break my rules, especially not behind my back. Am I understood?”

 

Dorcas nodded adamantly, but quickly realized Zelda expected a verbal answer. 

 

“Yes, Sister Spellman.”

 

“Your remorse and tears should be an ample deterrent. You may stand up and right your clothing. I expect you to stand out of the way, but you will watch the remaining punishments.”

 

Dorcas pulled up her underwear very quickly - without realizing how rough the material would feel against her welted ass. She whimpered but held back more tears. 

 

Once Zelda directed Dorcas to stand a distance away, facing her sisters’ bent heads, the Spellman matriarch swished the cane through the air. The splicing sound made the three remaining hellions flinch. 

 

Agatha had been pushing herself to try to reach a meditative state during Dorcas’s punishment, but she hadn’t been able to achieve the necessary frame of mind. Instead, she was on the verge of tears due to the anticipation. 

 

When Zelda stepped closer to line up the cane with Agatha’s backside, the girl shut her eyes and attempted to keep her lower body relaxed. 

 

“Breathe in deeply, Agatha,” Zelda coached as she brought the cane up above her shoulder. She timed the first stroke with the girl’s exhale.

 

Upon feeling the strike bloom against her pink skin, Agatha sucked air through her clenched teeth and crouched down with bent knees. The cane felt like Hellfire. Though she tried to wrestle her attitude back into herself, Agatha felt a pinch of surliness breaking through her morose feelings. 

 

“Why are you so sadistic?” Her words came out in a growl, but Agatha managed to push herself back up to the proper position, although she was squeezing her ankles for dear life. 

 

Zelda reared the cane back as indignation rose up inside her in reaction to Agatha’s provocation. 

 

“As the head of this house, I will not allow my family’s reputation to fall further in the eyes of the Church, especially not at the hands of three conniving, freshly baptized teenagers. You need reminding of your place. And a little embarrassment along the way is deserved.” With that retort, Zelda landed a sharp thwack across Agatha’s sit spot. 

 

“Sanctimonious bi-“ the girl roared, but she was silenced by Zelda’s thunderous warning. 

 

“Do not finish that phrase, Agatha Night. It’s rather bold of you to try to curse at me while I hold the rod in the midst of your punishment.”

 

“I won’t submit to you again,” Agatha threatened, though she didn’t sound like much of a threat, nor did she look like one. Once again, she was crouched with her head hovering over her knees and her hands clutching the tight, hot skin of her bare ass. If anything, Agatha appeared to Zelda like an extremely cranky, rebellious child. 

 

“Yes, you will,” Zelda assured in a vehement whisper. “I won’t be out-maneuvered.”

 

As she tapped the cane against her thigh in impatience, Zelda continued, “Besides, you should know by now that there is freedom in submission. The resentment is rolling off of you in waves, child. I wouldn’t be standing here waiting for your compliance if I didn’t find you worthy of my attention and care.”

 

Dorcas, who was watching the entire exchange with wide, anxious eyes, looked like she was about to step towards her sister and crouch down next to her, but Zelda’s piercing glare kept the girl rooted in her spot. 

 

But the teen found the bravery to speak. 

 

“She’s telling the truth, Agatha. I know she is.”

 

Zelda nearly hushed her, but her brow softened at the bolstering words. 

 

Agatha crossed her arms over her knees and buried her head in them. 

 

“No, she’s a liar, like everyone else. No one cares about us.” The hurt tone was powerful enough to be conveyed through Agatha’s muffled words against her arms. 

 

“Suffering alone is a terrible burden, you stubborn girl,” Zelda admonished. 

 

Agatha whirled her head around to stare straight into Zelda Spellman’s eyes. 

 

“What do you expect me to think? That you’ll  _ forgive _ us when this is over? Don’t tell me you’ve adopted the mortals’ repulsive need for mercy and pity when they’ve been caught doing something  _ wrong _ .” She spat the word before continuing, “We’re witches. We don’t need permission or pardoning from a lowly, half-committal servant to the Dark Lord like you. Why do you care what mischief we cause if our Dark Lord obliges us to live deliciously?”

 

“No, you don’t need my forgiveness, but do know that you have it. I don’t offer you clemency to insult you, Agatha, though  _ you _ certainly wish to disparage me again in my own home. You’re a bright, young witch, whose inability to consider consequences is not dissimilar to that trait in my niece. Witches are meant to live a long time, girl, but only if they don’t take uncalculated risks. Now stand up, and take the rest of your caning.”

 

“Yes, please do, sister,” Prudence growled from next to Agatha. “I quite like blood flow in the rest of my body, not just in my head.”

 

Her biting comment seemed to remind Agatha of the pecking order in her sisterly relationships. Agatha had no problem standing up to Zelda Spellman, but she never wanted to cross Prudence’s bad side again. One trip to the Cain Pit had been enough to last a thousand lifetimes for Agatha. 

 

Mostly, Agatha wanted this cruel ordeal over with, so she returned into the specified position.

 

Zelda struck her again, this time catching the skin of her upper thighs, eliciting a scream from Agatha’s pouting lips.  

 

“Now you’ll be equipped with the knowledge of the consequences for poor behavior, and you will tailor your future actions accordingly. Perhaps I’ll lord this incident over you when you return to my house, but if I see a positive change in behavior, I won’t give you a hard time forever. I may even treat you like an adult, if you act like one,” Zelda scolded as she scrutinized the three parallel lines on Agatha’s backside. 

 

The sardonic comment brought tears of frustration to Agatha’s eyes, but she swallowed them down angrily. 

 

“I am an adult woman,” she insisted.

 

“Only just,” Zelda responded. “And it is natural to make immature mistakes at your age, especially when you’ve received so little guidance. Our coven has failed you in that respect.” Zelda pursed her lips and shook her head at her sudden introspection. 

 

Instead of following a train of thought that would only lead to regret, she swung the cane down again, until it landed with a thwack against Agatha’s sore cheeks. The girl cried out, but this time the sound was laced with a wetness indicating that Agatha couldn’t hold back her tears anymore.

 

“The coven doesn’t care what I do,” she said brokenly. “The only witches who care about me are my sisters.”

 

“And me,” Zelda pressed. “We’re witches. More than that, I’m a Spellman, and we look out for our own kind. Wouldn’t it be emboldening to be able to rely on one more witch in your life?” She tapped the cane against Agatha’s bare skin a few times - a constant reminder that the punishment wasn’t over yet. 

 

At this point, Agatha felt totally drained. The anger and pain had sapped all her energy, and Zelda Spellman’s words confused her beyond belief. 

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

Zelda sighed, and landed the fifth stroke before speaking, “Let me take you through the fire.”

 

Agatha nearly choked on a sob, but she stayed in position as tears flowed into her dark hair. 

 

“Dorcas, come sit in front of your sister and hold her hands,” Zelda ordered, though her voice was softer than when she had been addressing Agatha. 

 

Even though the teen redhead was perplexed, she slid down to kneel on the floor and pulled Agatha’s hands from her ankles, resting them in between her sister’s legs where they could bear the brunt of her upper body weight. Dorcas gently clasped Agatha’s wrists and even nudged her head against her sister’s before glancing up at Zelda to see if the woman approved of her positioning. 

 

“Dorcas, lead your sister in taking a last big breath now.”

 

The two sisters breathed in simultaneously, and on the exhalation, Zelda arced the cane down in one last biting stroke, right over the welt on Agatha’s sit spot.”

 

Agatha yelled in pain but leaned into Dorcas, who pulled her sister’s hair out of her face and brushed away as many tears as she could with one free hand. Mentally, she tried to assure Agatha the punishment was over, as she helped her sister stand up.

 

“There. It’s easier with help, isn’t it?” Zelda asked with a knowing look.

 

“I still don’t understand...but maybe I’m starting to see what you mean,” Agatha admitted as she leaned into Dorcas, but she continued to sulk.

 

“Good girl. And when you return to the mortuary, you will not take things that don’t belong to you without permission. Do you agree?” Zelda asked.

 

“Yes, Sister Spellman,” Agatha relented. 

 

She pulled her panties up underneath her nightgown and moved to stand out of the way with Dorcas, who immediately took her sister’s hand in her own in preparation for watching Prudence’s caning.

 

By this point, Prudence had assumed she would be feeling numb to the anticipation of more punishment. However, she could feel her heart beating in her throat, while blood rushed to her face as she gripped her ankles so tightly that they hurt. The tight, swollen skin of her ass was still blazing hot. 

 

If stone-faced Agatha had broken down from the caning, then Prudence was surely on the same track. Prudence was so worn out from crying already, but there was no way out of this situation but through it. 

 

She swallowed hard when Zelda lined up behind her and tapped the cane against her backside.

 

“Take a deep breath for me, Prudence,” Zelda said. 

 

Prudence clenched her teeth and knitted her brows together above closed eyes and did as she was told. As soon as the air began to flow out of her, Zelda swung the cane down for a perfectly snapped first stroke. 

 

The world froze for a moment as Prudence gasped at the impact, then her awareness became white hot as a welt rose across her bare cheeks.

 

Zelda heard how drained the teenager sounded, and she was loathe to give excess physical punishment after the point at which a lesson had been learned. But in group setting such as this one, Zelda couldn’t show leniency because it might imply favoritism to the other girls. She was almost certain Sabrina would raise Holy Heaven if Prudence was able to avoid a caning but Sabrina was expected to take her stripes.

 

Not that the girl would be within her rights to raise that point - if anything, Zelda ought to be giving her wayward niece a full dozen strokes for her hubris. 

 

After returning her focus to the squirming girl in front of her, Zelda stared approvingly at the dark welt on Prudence’s bottom. Her aim was true. She lined up the next stroke and arched the cane down upon her own exhalation. 

 

Prudence let out a wet, half-sob at the sensation of another weal forming on her skin. She dedicated what little mental energy she retained towards staying in position to expedite this truly awful caning. Still, her mind was swimming in the uncomfortable truths Zelda had revealed a few minutes ago.

 

Every ten seconds or so, Prudence’s mind was jerked out of her contemplative, tired state by another stroke of fire across her ass, but she kept her tears at bay until the fifth strike. A broken, deeply pained sound tore through her. Tears cascaded down her face with intensity as her sobs filled the room. 

 

“There now, only one more.” Zelda sounded a bit awkward as she tried to placate Prudence. Sabrina was usually still putting up a fight at this point, so Zelda was outside of her wheelhouse with this breakdown.

 

As quickly as she could, Zelda found her aim and caned the girl one last time on her undercurve. This time, she discarded the cane entirely and righted the teen’s clothing before crouching to help her stand up.

 

Zelda was relieved to finish caning the distraught teen, who threw herself into Zelda’s arms. Taken aback, Zelda felt her eyes widen, but she pulled her into a secure hug. Prudence clung to her while her tears bordered on hysterical. After sharing so many intense moments together, the two realized this served to bond them closely. 

 

The sobs died down quickly, since Prudence wasn’t much of a crier - so even though embarrassment flooded her system at having cried twice today in front of her sisters, she didn’t feel ashamed at shedding tears. 

 

“Good girl,” Zelda soothed as she ran her hands up and down the teen’s back. “One last thing. I want a verbal response. When I ask for an explanation of your behavior, I expect a full and honest answer. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Sister Spellman,” Prudence confirmed in a hushed tone. She probably looked a wreck. She definitely felt like one. “I’m sorry, Sister Spellman, for all of it.”

 

Zelda gave the girl a stern yet viscerally intimate stare.

 

“I accept your apology.”

 

As she sent Prudence to stand between her sisters, she instructed, “Girls, stay close to your sister. I don’t want her buckling from exhaustion. I’ll send you three back to the Academy with strict orders to stay in bed as soon as I’ve finished caning my niece.” 

 

Prudence ducked her eyes shyly from the older woman, conveying her gratefulness that Zelda would give Prudence an excuse to obtain what she craved from her sisters at this moment. She sighed in contentment as Dorcas and Agatha sandwiched her in between them in a familial embrace. 

 

While Zelda gathered the energy to continue this hard facade in order to cane Sabrina and conclude the girls’ punishment, she indulged her urge to fidget and flex her fingers. Then, she picked up the cane again, frowned deeply, and addressed her niece. 

 

“I’ve never caned you before, have I, Sabrina?”

 

“No, Auntie,” came the timid response from the girl, who felt quite vulnerable at this moment. She could feel four pairs of eyes on her naked, pink backside. They were all about to watch her receive the spanking of her life. 

 

Maybe her grand scheme hadn’t been worth it, after all. Because from now on, the cane would always be an option as a spanking implement for punishment. Honestly, Sabrina had thought Aunt Zelda had been bullshitting every time she had threatened to cane her niece in the past. The implement had never appeared in Zelda’s hand during any of the numerous spankings she had earned in her childhood, so why should this be the day when the fated cane surfaced?

 

No, the party...seeing her frenemies in a vulnerable position being spanked by Aunt Zelda in turn...had to have been worth the caning she was about to receive. Inside her head, Sabrina was hoping against hope that the cane didn’t hurt as badly as each of the Weird Sisters made it out to hurt. 

 

“Satan help you if you ever earn another,” was the only ominous phrase Zelda muttered before swinging the cane down three times in quick succession. 

 

Since she flicked her wrist perfectly, each stroke thwacked against Sabrina’s pink cheeks loudly, immediately raising three parallel welts on her undercurve. 

 

Truthfully, Zelda felt vindicated while harshly caning her niece. The girl so often flouted authority. Her arrogance at seemingly knowing any better than the thousand year-old witches and warlocks in positions of authority in the Church irritated Zelda to no end. Not to mention, the family could face dastardly consequences, such as falling out of favor with the Church or - Hell forbid - Satan himself. Sometimes, witches simply had to put their heads down and obey. There would be ample opportunity to change the system from  _ within _ . One had to play the game to win, after all.

 

Sabrina was vibrating from the pain of three rapid strokes. She writhed while remaining bent over, and silent sobs wracked her frame. This was the terror of all terrors. 

 

Just as the pain settled, Sabrina felt a rush of air and another strike of the cane whip into her bottom. This time, her yelp and accompanying sobs were audible. 

 

“Auntie, please no more!”

 

“What will happen if you’re foolish enough to repeat such dangerous, irresponsible behavior?” Zelda pressed. Although her heart ached at hearing the girl beg, she persisted. 

 

“I’m going to be spanked twice as hard!” Sabrina cried. 

 

“Oh no, my dear, you will be spanked three times as hard, on account of Aunt Hilda spanking you first and you lying to me about it when caught.”

 

After the final two whacks, which Zelda gave one right after the other, Sabrina waited to move until she was told. 

 

“Stand up.”

 

Sabrina was surprised to see that her aunt was waiting with a handkerchief. Even more surprising were the tears shining in Zelda’s eyes. 

 

She was so moved by her aunt’s display of empathy that Sabrina forced herself to apologize as sincerely as she could manage. 

 

“I’m really sorry, Auntie. It won’t happen again.” At least the last sentence was true.

 

Zelda hugged Sabrina tenderly. 

 

“No, it won’t, but the cane will be ready to make an appearance whenever necessary.”

 

Sabrina tensed a bit and blushed, but she stayed close in Auntie Zee’s embrace and buried her head in the woman’s shoulder. In one last embarrassing move, Aunt Zelda used magic to slip Sabrina’s panties back up to cover her red, welted bottom. The girl squirmed in her aunt’s arms at the uncomfortable sensation of the cotton against her sore cheeks. 

 

When the moment passed, and Sabrina pulled away from her aunt, Zelda addressed all four girls at once, “That’s enough excitement for one weekend. Go dress and come back down for breakfast. Hilda will insist we send you three back to the Academy well fed, and Sabrina, you have homework to complete, for both schools, I’m sure.”

 

The four teenagers trekked up the stairs in silence. 

 

As they changed out of their pajamas and took turns in the bathroom, Prudence felt her usual bravado return. 

 

“That wasn’t half as bad as I was imagining it would be, Spellman,” she lied haughtily. Plus, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to goad Sabrina into a verbal altercation. 

 

“That was the hardest my Aunt Zelda has ever spanked me! You’re a liar if you’re saying it had no effect on you! I heard you crying just as hard as me downstairs,” Sabrina insisted. 

 

At this point, she just wanted the sisters to leave so she could replay the schadenfreude of last twelve hours in her mind over and over in blissful malice. The sounds of each sister’s spanking would bolster her confidence at the Academy for at least a week. 

 

“She probably doesn’t punish you nearly as often as you deserve, Sabrina, or maybe your half-mortal skin is simply thin,” Prudence pushed. 

 

“She can be  _ very _ harsh when she wants to be!” Sabrina tried to justify her earlier statement. She felt herself getting riled up again, but she did her best to squash the anger down and quiet her rising voice. “And you have no idea what it’s like living in two worlds: I have twice as many rules to follow as everyone else!”

 

Who knew what implement Zelda would turn up with if she heard their childish squabbling from down the hall.

 

“You should be more grateful for the parental guidance,” Prudence said in a sour tone. 

 

“What do you mean? I’m an orphan too,” Sabrina reminded Prudence, while she looked at her frenemy like she had grown a second head.

 

“Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Prudence said. Now that she had rendered Sabrina truly shocked, Prudence allowed some of her real feelings of resentment to seep through her facade.

 

“They’re...Zelda’s not my mom,” Sabrina tried to justify. 

 

“Really? Because Zelda looked and acted like as good a mother as I’ve ever seen,” Prudence pointed out. “Not that it would be hard to surpass the expectations I have for mothers. After all, my mother is dead, and nobody bothered to fill in for  _ her _ throughout my life.”

 

“I guess I never thought of it that way.” Sabrina was taken aback by the astute observation from her friend. She felt her face scrunch in confusion.

 

“Well maybe you should think about that next time you act so dismissive of her attention.” Prudence gave Sabrina a pointed look as she spoke. 

 

The Weird Sisters departed soon after that revealing conversation, and Sabrina was left with an aching backside and a lot to think about.

 

“We’ll see you for Ostara. I hope the changing of the seasons brings a change of spirit, as well,” Zelda said with a small, self-satisfied smile as she held the front door open.

 

“Goodbye, Sister Spellman,” the Weird Sisters chorused. “See on Monday, Sabrina.” 

 

Sabrina responded with goodbye from her perch on the stairs.

 

And with that, the sisters disappeared out the door of the mortuary into the morning fog. 

 

“Needless to say, Sabrina, I won’t be trusting you four alone for some time,” Zelda commented over her shoulder as she passed the girl on her way to the kitchen. She didn’t wait to hear if her niece would question her.

 

“Figures,” Sabrina muttered before retreating to her room. She needed some Salem cuddles.

 

-

 

Hilda was humming a tune as she washed the dishes after breakfast. 

 

Zelda snuck up behind her, armed with a wooden spoon she silently pilfered from the utensil jar. With a tightened grip on the handle, she raised the spoon and whacked her sister’s bum in a smack that rang out and echoed off the tile floor. 

 

“Oh! Satan’s left testicle, Zelda, what’re you doing?!” Hilda shrieked. 

 

She dropped the sponge into the sink, which splattered her apron with spray from the running faucet. Still in shock, she made an effort to turn off the tap with her sudsy hands before twisting around to glare at her sister. 

 

But Zelda used her left arm to pin Hilda to the edge of the sink by her sister’s soft hips. She raised the spoon again and snapped it back down in a rapid set of zingers that made Hilda dance onto the tips of her toes. Zelda kept her securely in her hold as she continued the impromptu spanking. 

 

Though she was enduring the pain with squeaks and yelps, Hilda was afronted that her sister would whack her like this without explanation. She shoved back against Zelda’s arm and flailed a hand behind her to stop the madwoman’s swinging spoon from connecting with her stinging bottom again. 

 

“Stop, sister, this is unnecessary!” Hilda sputtered. 

 

“Quite the contrary, Hildegard,” Zelda said, as she grappled with getting Hilda’s hand away from her implement. 

 

Hilda managed to twist herself around to face her red-faced sister, and the two proceeded to tussle for sole possession of the spoon. When the vile thing clattered to the floor, both women stopped and stared at one another as they took heaving breaths. 

 

“Would you prefer a trip to the Cain pit today, sister, or a round with the spoon?” Zelda pushed. 

 

As Hilda regarded her with wide eyes, she asked, “Whatever for?”

 

Zelda’s expression turned to stone, which prompted Hilda to quickly bend down to pluck the spoon off the floor and return it to her sister’s hand. 

 

“I just spent the better part of two hours rendering strict discipline upon our dear niece and her rebellious friends. Our Dark Lord may be the father of lies, but I do not look kindly upon omissions of the truth as matriarch of this family! Turn around, Hildegard,” Zelda ordered, and Hilda obeyed timidly. 

 

The spoon cracked down with another burning circle of pain as Zelda revealed, “You arrived home last night when the party was in full swing, did you not?”

 

“Yes, sister,” Hilda whimpered, and she was rewarded with another swat for her answer. 

 

“Do you swear to Bacchus that you didn’t know about the party beforehand?”

 

“I had no idea, Zelda! I broke it up immediately! Made the girls clean up!”

 

Another swat made Hilda gasp the end of her statement. 

 

“And you spanked Sabrina?”

 

Hilda nodded frantically. She covered her face with her hands as she felt Zelda lift up the bottom of her dress, revealing her underwear to the empty kitchen. Her sister whacked the bare skin of her sit spots and upper thighs until Hilda was hitting the countertop in frustration. 

 

“If you ever cover up Sabrina’s wrongdoings to such an extent again, I’ll give you the same double dose of punishment our naughty, teen witch received. Am I understood?” Zelda clarified, punctuating her words with a flurry of spanks. 

 

“Yes, sister,” Hilda agreed.

 

“Excellent.” 

 

Zelda ended the punishment with the hardest spanks of all. When she finished, she dropped Hilda’s hem, put the spoon back in its holder, and turned on her heel to walk calmly out of the room with her chin raised righteously. She intended to soak in a scaldingly hot bath as she washed her hard exterior from the morning off of her. 

 

Hilda was left with a racing heart and aching backside, still halfway bent over the sink. 

 

“Just roast me over an open flame next time, you harpy,” Hilda muttered. She pouted and continued to insult Zelda very, very quietly for her own comfort as she resumed cleaning the kitchen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for being so patient while I worked on this final chapter. Your support means everything. Comment here, and find me on tumblr @ valkyriewarcry


End file.
